Scimitar of the Desert Goddess
by Ganondora
Summary: Ganondora Dragmire just lost her husband in the battle against the Hero of Hyrule. She struggles to cope with her grief, while leading the Gerudo, who are wanted criminals hunted by Hylian Knights. She will meet an unexpected ally as she risks it all to please a scornful demon that can revive Ganondorf. Her focus will turn to revenge, with the power of Desert Goddess on her side.
1. Chapter 1

The pounding hooves of horses raced across vast fields with angry shouts of men and clashing of steel. The grand castle in the background was shrouded in an eerie glow of neither darkness nor light. This was our battlefield.

Suddenly, nothing.

My battle abruptly ended when I realized the emptiness around me. The air lay still. The mystic barrier was gone, and then the deep scream of agony reached my ears. My opponent seemed equally stunned. I dared not drop my precious scimitar in my haste. I sheathed my weapon and rushed to my husband's side. I dreaded forfeiting focus to what existed ahead of me, so I watched my feet and willed them to go faster. My mind grew numb, only functional enough to command my protesting body forward through the bruises and lacerations I earned from my battle. The tortured scream haunted me and my mind flew into a flurry of irrational thoughts. I needed to know if my imagination was more radical than reality, so I forced my eyes ahead. I regretted my decision immediately. The truth was worse than my nightmares.

My husband, my every reason for living, labored to his feet with a sword impaled through his torso and protruding out his back. That man never quit. He refused to be defeated lying down. I slowed my approach and stood directly before him. His eyes were glaring, but their glimmer of ambition and determination quickly faded. His words to our enemies were full of anger and promise. His eyes at last peered upon me, and he spoke directly to me. His guttural whisper was inhuman. I was horrified at the blood seeping from the corners of his lips. "Go to your people, my queen. I will-." His soothing, reassuring words were abruptly interrupted. Startled, I glanced up from pressing my forehead to his cheek. His eyes were blank. Life was extinguished. "Ganondorf?" My voice was thick with disbelief. I placed my hand against his face and slid my fingers along his jaw, from his ear to chin. "Ganondorf!"

No response.

"Ganondorf!" I wailed, and fell to my knees at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard sobbing, the kind of sound that is filled with anguish and misery. I opened my eyes at feeling my body forcibly shaking back and forth. The cries I heard originated from my own heartache. I breathed so heavy and fast I was dizzy. I found my hands around the wrists of the one forcing me to my senses.

"Dora, wake up!" I finally heard Rayne's call, but I was incapable of speaking. My throat was tight and my chest tense. "You were crying in your sleep again," she said in a hushed voice. I immediately glanced at the double doors to my chamber to ensure they were shut and barricaded.

I jolted up and leaned forward. I used my crimson sheet to wipe the tears from my face, and saliva from my chin. I was exhausted. My mind was in such disarray I barely latched on to a logical thought. Rayne locked eyes with me and remained calm, breathing in a soothing rhythm that I matched. Finally, I was able to speak. "It's been seven days," I whimpered, fighting the urge to fall into another bout of tears; not over grief, over my own weakness. "One week and I am still a wreck. I'm miserable. I'm all torn up inside," I confessed, grasping at ways to explain the emotions that tormented me. Rayne reached and took my hands in hers.

"Dora, no one is expecting you to just bounce back from this. Stop being so hard on yourself," she said reassuringly.

I choked. "Your support and understanding at this time is more than I deserve."

"We are all feeling the emptiness brought on by this loss, but none more than you," she said to console me.

I watched the white of her pale yellow eyes turn pink. "I know you speak the truth."

"It's not fair that you must hide your grief, but your people are in need of a strong leader. I can think of no one more worthy than you. Ganondorf made the right decision to crown you as our queen. I have no fear for the future of Gerudo."

I smiled at her encouraging words and squeezed her hands affectionately. "I miss him, Rayne. I never imagined life without him, and here I am living it."

"And conquering it," she added with a tender smile.

I laughed away the tears threatening my eyes. I tossed back the covers and twisted out of bed. I disappeared to a small room, attached to my chamber, with a fresh basin of water that Rayne brought for me every morning. The water I splashed on my face washed away the sorrow and rinsed away the sleeplessness. I returned and slipped out of my night attire to don an orange skirt with a top wrapped around my torso and tied in back. That was all the energy I was able to spare. Rayne accepted the brush I handed her and she cared for my hair before we departed for the throne room.

Over the years our fortress became a modest castle, since resources were accessible to us for a short time. We constructed a grand throne room with an extraordinary view of the desert in every direction. A small town with shops surrounded the castle, and we discovered a consistent source of water. We were blessed by the Desert Goddess. Despite the meticulous planning and thought involved with the design, the throne room was my least favorite place.

I did my best to keep distracted by focusing on the dunes in the distance, but when I was directly in front of our thrones sadness swallowed me as if it were quicksand. My husband's throne was too wide for me. His frame had been large, even for a Gerudo, so I continued to watch over my people from the queen's throne. Taking authority over the king's throne meant I needed to accept he was gone, and I preferred to live in denial. My throat tightened and I closed my hands as I rested in my throne. I leaned back with my legs crossed, then glanced as Rayne stood protectively at my left side.

The Gerudo guard from patrol the previous night reported peace. Molduga was active, so apparently everyone was restless. There were some minor trading issues, meaning no one was willing to come near the desert, so we were low on supplies. A small outbreak of monsters at the forgotten Arbiter's Grounds the day before settled overnight. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

Another Gerudo guard entered. Her eyes glanced at me, to Rayne, to Shila delivering her report, to the other two guards, and then back to the floor. It was clear that her nerves ran thin. I sat forward and inquired, "Sommer, what is the trouble?"

"A representative of Hyrule's royal family is here to deliver a message," she informed, holding her gaze on me.

I was instantly on my feet. "Send them in!" I turned to Rayne and hissed, "What is that idiot princess thinking? I prefer to be left alone!" I felt tears stinging my eyes. Rayne placed her hand on my shoulder. I swallowed my emotions and faced the door to await my visitor.

I was surprised the Princess of Hyrule bothered to respect our law that forbid men within our territory. A Hylian woman timidly entered the throne room. Her contrast to us was astounding, like a small, pale weed among a garden of beautiful, tall flowers with fiery petals. Her hips swayed with confidence, her head proudly held high, but I noticed a hesitation in her step that screamed fear and weakness. Her brown hair was parted to the side with the majority braided, hanging to her shoulder. Her emerald eyes found me and I trapped them in my gaze. I stepped to the side, so I was in front of the center of the thrones. I rested my hand on my side with my fingers curled around my hips and my other arm wrapped across my stomach. "State your business," I said firmly, filling the room with my voice. This woman did not possess enough decency to bow in my presence.

"I bring a message from Princess Zelda, that you are to be present for a fair trial tomorrow morning," the woman announced bravely.

Every Gerudo in the room shouted or screamed. I raised my voice from the deepest regions of my torso to quell their outrage. "A trial? I committed no crime! What are the accusations?" My subjects transitioned from yelling to whispering.

"For murder," she answered plainly, "and treason."

I glared ferociously. "How can I be convicted of treason when the law of the royal family of Hyrule does not include the Gerudo? I am the governing body of this land!"

"Gerudo Wasteland is still considered territory of Hyrule Kingdom, especially now with Ganondorf dead," she advised, her nose in the air.

My anger flared and I turned my eyes away from her to hold my composure. I longed to order my guards to slaughter her, but I did not need to add more deaths to my already long list. My focus was to tread carefully, even if it meant entertaining Zelda's games. "Relay to your princess that in the future additional notice is needed. I am not just a puppet that can be summoned whenever she damn well pleases."

"I will be glad to tell her you will be promptly attending the hearing," she said with a gleam in her eyes, as if she won.

"Get out of my sight," I growled and glared at her viciously. I refused to allow her to enrage me.

"Gladly." I watched her hasten to leave, obvious that she feared for her life despite her superior tone.

"Rayne," I said, and twisted to look at her.

"I'm on it. I'll return this evening," she advised.

I nodded gratefully. Rayne disappeared to confirm that the representative of the royal family departed my desert, and that the princess was not up to any mischief. Zelda wanted to guarantee I lost everything precious to me: First my husband, now my home. I needed to mentally prepare myself for the following day, so I set out to practice archery on horseback.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne accompanied me early the next morning to Hyrule Castle. I intentionally dressed entirely in black, in a warm, long sleeved dress and gloves. We were received by the guards in silence. The castle town still held remnants of the disaster that struck only three years before. Many buildings were under repair. I fought a laugh knowing this was mine and my husband's handiwork. I was pleased to see with my own eyes that the Hylians suffered the agony of recovering from destruction.

I remained silent, with my head down, as Rayne and I were led by a squad of knights toward a courtroom within the castle. I was honored by the high security required to prevent my misbehavior.

The castle was still a war zone. Two short sets of stairs covered in a red carpet led straight ahead toward the throne for the kingdom of Hyrule. Flashes of images, of Zelda possessed by darkness, a large green beast with a fiery mane, snout and tusks, and the hero with his imp guide, darted through my mind. Fortunately, that was not our destination. The guards led us through a hall to the west, and into a room with pews lined on either side of a blue carpet. Every available seat was occupied by a citizen of Hyrule, of all races. With my head bowed to avoid the eyes of the audience, I only saw the legs of the guard that stepped in front of me and forced me to stop. I glanced up. "Remove your weapons," he ordered. I nodded to Rayne, consenting for her to forfeit her sword. The guard accepted it, but did not move out of my path. When I made no motion, he threateningly repeated, "Your weapon."

"Absolutely not," I responded, raising my head to glare at him. Fear flickered through his brown eyes. "The Scimitar of the Desert Goddess is a sacred treasure of my people, and a gift from my late husband. It remains in my possession," I advised with a tone of solid ice.

"Queen Ganondora, welcome to my home."

At the head of the room was a podium and a tall, regal chair behind it, connected to the stone floor. The voice that called to me was humble and neutral, a tone I did not trust that tone. The guard moved aside and allowed me passage. I marched to the end of the carpet, decorated with the crest of the royal family. I twisted my heel into the carpet when I stopped on the symbol, behind a wooden table as tall as my hips. I lowered my hood and transfixed my yellow eyes on Princess Zelda. I chose to hold my tongue though there was much I longed to say.

"Thank you for making the journey. How have you fared?" she wondered, sounding honestly curious.

"Spare me your niceties," I snapped.

"Fine. As you can see, I am still overseeing multiple repairs of my castle, so I must keep this brief," she informed plainly. "You are accused of murder, twenty-three accounts to be exact, treason, and terrorism."

"I can hardly deny that people die in war, or that my husband and I terrify most people we meet," I replied proudly and entirely conceded. "To commit treason you must live within the sovereignty of the royal family in which one is accused of betraying. My people and I, residence of Gerudo Desert, acted loyally to our king when he rallied us to conquer your kingdom."

Zelda remained absolutely calm, but her tone shifted to superior. "You are misinformed. Gerudo Desert, the Wasteland, and the Highlands were always within the sovereign of Hyrule. This is the same for Goron City on Death Mountain and Zora Domain. Due to a previous war, we were forced to discontinue trade with the Gerudo and turned a blind eye to their affairs. You were given your own governing body and freedom to choose, but my family is the final law."

"You disgust me," I yelled furiously. "How dare you act as if you cared about the Gerudo? Until Ganondorf was born, no one was concerned about our fate. You treated us like dirt, tossed us away like the dung you scrape off your boots, and yet you have the audacity to use a technicality to your advantage to prosecute me?"

"Dora…" she started, attempting to appeal to me with familiarity.

"Do not call me that," I shouted and slammed my fist on the table. "This is a farce! Ganondorf was given a trial more fair than this. Do you plan to have me executed like you tried to do him? I advise against it, unless you want to lose another one of your precious sages," I threatened.

I watched her flawless expression twitch with anger. I was satisfied. "Queen Ganondora," she continued. "Regardless of your argument, or even the conviction of treason, you murdered innocent people and conspired to overthrow my kingdom. Do you deny these charges?"

I fought the smile pulling at my lips. "I accept responsibility. I do not regret a single moment."

"I predicted that would be your answer. Now I offer you an ultimatum. Normally, Ganondorf would face the consequences, as he was your king, but with his passing-."

"Passing?" I questioned abruptly. "You act as though he simply fell asleep and never woke up! He was murdered! My husband has already paid the highest price. What you call crimes I see as retribution for the ill treatment of my people, which more often than not led to death. Who will pay for the crimes against the Gerudo that have been ignored for the last century?" The echo of my voice faded and only silence filled the room.

With practiced patience, Zelda inhaled a deep breath and continued, completely ignoring the true issue. "Here is my offer. Either all of the Gerudo can be prosecuted for the villainous acts of Ganondorf, or you may selflessly surrender and serve a lifetime sentence at Arbiter's Grounds. Trade will open with your people again. They will be governed by the royal family of Hyrule. If you refuse, all of the Gerudo will be hunted as criminals and killed."

A twinge of fear shook me to my bones. My immediate concern was for my people, to save their lives, not mine.

"I promise, Ganondora, if you surrender the Gerudo will be treated fairly and I will begin to right the wrongs of my ancestors. I will take a step forward with your people. I will make the initiative to forgive the past and help them feel welcome in Hyrule again," she explained earnestly.

The offer was tempting. I stood in silent debate. I was never as swift a thinker as Ganondorf. His answer would have been immediate. All of his options would have been weighed in seconds, as if he predicted his opponent's next move. I wanted to submit, to give my people a chance at their future, but my instinct went against logic. My gut knew the answer was to stand my ground. Firmly, I answered, "I refuse."

"Think about what you are doing," she warned. "Think about the Gerudo."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. You may deem me selfish, but I know my people. They would never ask their leader to surrender for their benefit. They need me, especially now, because you stole their king!" Zelda slowly shook her head in disappointment. A heavy frown with the weight of the world's problems creased her young face. An uproar of shouting from the audience witnessing my trial proved they all wanted me to suffer. "Obviously, my grief does not satisfy you worms," I screamed, and they hushed. "You are here for justice," I continued firmly, "because I killed those you love. Thanks to your hero, to your princess, I mourn the death of a great husband!" The yelling returned, making it clear they wanted to persecute the Gerudo, not prosecute us. I raised my voice again and said, "Is that not retribution enough?"

"Ganondora Dragmire, you are under arrest," Zelda declared. The myriad of guards posted around the room scurried into action. They encircled Rayne and I, closing in quickly. My hand was around the hilt of my scimitar in preparation to attack, while Rayne stood with her back to mine. Before the guards came close enough for us to strike, a golden light shined on my left side. I was drawn to this radiance as it grew brighter and filled the room with a warm glow. The knights stopped approaching, so I glanced to find the origin of this distraction.

"Impossible," Zelda gasped, frightened.

The back of my left hand resonated with the Triforce of Power. I curled my fingers into a fist and held the symbol up for all to see. I fed on their horror. A wave of power burst forth from my core to knock back the guards once more valiantly rushing to capture me and Rayne. I skipped over the knights trying to regain their senses as I attempted an escape. The citizens in the room rose to their feet and hurried to cut us off. "Shall we increase your murder count, your majesty?" my friend asked deviously.

"Gladly," I agreed with a grin, brandishing my scimitar. I ripped my blade through a Zora, and then thrust it straight down through the throat of the Hylian guard at my feet. Rayne claimed her sword from the corpse and ran ahead to help clear my path. All of a sudden, she stopped, and I paused.

A man, with enchanting blue eyes tainted by death, scruffy hair the color of tall wheat, and a green tunic of the legendary hero, blocked my only path out of the courtroom.

I blinked, and relived moments of this man locked in a bloody battle with my husband. I watched him riding on the back of a brown horse, with the princess in his saddle firing arrows of pure light. I remembered beating my fist on the tall barrier that surrounded their dueling grounds, begging to add my blade to the fray.

My senses returned all at once. I glanced at the blue hilt over the man's shoulder and I envisioned his hand wielding the blade that delivered the death blow. Rayne forced back some attackers, but others seemed to find solace in knowing their hero finally arrived. I gripped my hilt tightly in both hands. "Fight me!"

"What? Dora, not right now," Rayne groaned.

"I want to fight the man who killed Ganondorf," I yelled. Without giving anyone a chance to consider, I raised my sword and rushed at Link. He drew his sword in the last breath and blocked. I was taller, and my weight bearing down on him made him grit his teeth to find the strength to push me back. I swung at him swiftly, from the left, and then right with all my might, because I wanted to beat the Master Sword out of his hands. He stood for a few strikes, but then equipped his shield and thrust back at me on one of my attacks. I stumbled back and he lunged after me. I stepped to the side and swung my scimitar up to knock him off balance. I felt the energy radiating from his sword infecting me. I was disoriented by the way my muscles refused to listen. Link attacked from above and Rayne appeared in front to defend me. The knights were finally closing in with shackles prepared. "Retreat," I growled. We turned and sprinted to the posts where our horses were tied. The guards standing by attempted to stop us, but we shoved them to the ground before they even drew their swords. I swung my leg over the saddle at the same time I pushed my horse straight into a gallop to flee Hyrule Castle Town.

"Persistent, aren't they?" I remarked, catching the sound of approaching hooves beating the ground. I was startled by an arrow that sang by my head and hit the ground racing by me.

"Tenacious," Rayne commented.

We unstrapped our bows from the saddles, and then removed an arrow from the quiver on the opposite side. With the horses directed to cross each other's paths and circle back, we unleashed our arrows into the necks of our pursuers. They slumped in their saddles, leaving their mounts free to choose their own direction. Their deaths convinced the final knight to abandon his chase and turn with his tail between his legs.

Rayne and I shared a laugh, then after galloping for another half mile we slowed our steeds to a walk. My mind was too occupied to speak, while reflecting on the events that just occurred. I was proud of my actions and certain of my decision. I gazed idly at the symbol on the back of my hand, until we stopped at a small stream for the horses to drink. Rayne asked, "How did that end up in your possession?"

Her tone was clearly suspicious, so I needed to address her true concern. "If you are worried that I was keeping it a secret, then place your mind at ease. You and I learned of this at the same time. How I came to possess it, I cannot answer definitively. I can only assume Ganondorf was able to surrender it to me in the seconds before his death."

"Why would it only appear now?" she wondered.

"Heh. I guess to protect me? To reassure me," I replied, forcing a smile.

Rayne shrugged her shoulders and turned her horse westward. "Maybe for hope?"

"Hope? The Gerudo are in a bleak situation," I realized. "What if the Triforce is trying to tell me Ganondorf can be brought back?"

"Resurrection? That's dangerous magic, Dora. You know that," she said sternly.

I closed my fingers and rotated my wrist to admire the symbol on the back of my hand. "Then I know exactly who can help me," I declared, turning my gaze to home.

"No. Please don't tell me you're going to visit them," she whined.

"Yes. The Sorceress Sisters."


	4. Chapter 4

As much as I longed to continue traveling that afternoon to the Desert Colossus, the home of Koume and Kotake, Rayne convinced me I needed to rest after a brief, heated debate. I ate a good meal and retired. I lay on my stomach with my left hand stretched to the other half of the bed. The glow was gone, but I felt a piece of Ganondorf was with me. I did feel hope. I allowed that sensation to grow, to fill the void of my lonely bed, and warm me as I fell asleep.

After my usual morning routine, void of less weeping than the days prior, I met Rayne outside the walls of Gerudo Town to traverse the desert. The journey was long, and made difficult if a spontaneous sandstorm chose us as its next victim. I kept the sand at bay with a cloth to cover all but my eyes, a brown cloak, and boots to help keep the burning sand off my feet. We arrived at the Desert Colossus almost an hour later, after steady progress of trudging over monotonous sand dunes. I immediately drank some water from my container once we were inside and sheltered from the glaring sun. I handed the bottle to Rayne and casually walked further into the first chamber. I was halfway up the stairs when they darted in from opposite sides of the room. Kotake floated in as an icy blue flaming orb, and Koume as fiery red. Their usual enthusiasm and twin chatter was absent, along with their banshee laughter. Until that moment, I never considered their reaction to losing their only son.

"Koume, Kotake, there was nothing I could do," I professed sadly, and felt grief threaten to steal my voice. I glanced between the elderly twins.

"We know, dearie," Kotake said, her voice weary. This gave me a strange feeling that she did not find sleep easily.

"It was his own arrogance," Koume added with anger.

"Had I been able to fight at his side, he might still be alive," I expressed, agreeing with my mother-in-law.

Surprisingly, she shook her head slowly. "That would have made no difference. It was not the Master Sword that killed our son. It was Zant."

Rayne gasped with me. I was stunned into silence. I recalled my battle with Zelda, and the imp that fought at her side. I cared little for what caused her distress, but I noticed how troubled she was despite the battle ending with Ganondorf's defeat. My only knowledge of her was her loyalty to the Usurper King. "Zant is dead," I informed them.

"Yes," Kotake replied. "Zant waited anxiously to be revived, but because Ganondorf delayed he felt betrayed and manipulated."

"Our wonderful son was such a cruel king. We are so proud of him," Koume said with a wrinkled smile. "He took advantage of Zant's situation to return to Hyrule, but never intended to keep any promises of power. When Zant saw his master's life fading, he took his own life to eliminate that greater evil."

Enraged, I screamed, "That traitor!" I loathed Link and Zelda, but to know a third party was involved made my stomach churn with disgust. I owned the right to be angry, but I could not seek revenge. I removed the cloth from over my face and while I neatly folded it, I said, "Did you know Ganondorf willed the Triforce of Power to me?"

They chuckled lightly at that. "We presumed he would, but did not know with certainty until yesterday," Kotake explained.

"And now you have sought our counsel to learn of a way to bring life back to your husband," Koume giggled knowingly.

"Yes, there must be a way. I will do anything," I pleaded. "I am not the same without him. I fear what sanity remains will abandon me."

The Sorceress Sisters hummed thoughtfully as they turned their oversized eyes to each other. "Yes, but doing so may place yourself in great danger."

"I care not what it takes," I insisted, "and neither should you. I implore you, please tell me how Ganondorf can be returned to us."

They nodded in unison before Koume explained, "You must travel to the grove deep within the forest of Ordon. You will find the ruins of a temple and the pedestal where the Master Sword sleeps. This sacred ground is where Demise's power is contained."

"Demise," I repeated breathlessly.

"What is Demise?" Rayne wondered.

"He is the true Demon King, reincarnated inside Ganondorf when he was born, and resided there his entire life," I explained.

"Yes, a rather tricky ritual," Kotake confirmed.

"Link still wields the Master Sword," I continued. "Does that mean the seal is weak?"

"If that is the case when you arrive, then yes. Without that sword the seal is incomplete," Koume said with a pleased smile.

"Be forewarned, child," Kotake said darkly. "Demise is not likely to greet you warmly. It will take much doing on your part to win his favor."

"I do not intend to fail," I said, determined.

"We hope that you do not. When Demise has agreed, return his spirit here so that he may enter Ganondorf's body," Koume instructed.

I assumed I misunderstood what the sorceress said. "The Hylians disposed of him," I corrected and covered my mouth as my lips began to quiver.

"They tried, but we stole him before they even picked him up from where he fell in battle," she explained.

"I bet they were surprised to find the body of such a powerful sorcerer missing," Rayne remarked with a smirk.

Kotake cackled. "Hee hee! Their confusion was priceless."

"May I see him?" I asked, stepping toward my in-laws.

"Dora, are you sure that's what you want to do right now?" Rayne asked softly, but her eyes were on the floor.

"Yes," I answered with conviction. She made no move to stop me. I followed the Sorceress Sisters through the corridors to a great room, tall enough to house another grand statue of the Desert Goddess. The room was deep in the temple and would have been as dark as night if not for two torches lit on either side of the corpse. He rested peacefully on a layer of blankets. I cautiously approached and felt my throat tighten to fight the tears threatening me. "It's as if he sleeps and could simply open his eyes to be with me again," I commented with a painful smile. I knelt by his side and grazed my fingertips across his cheek. I touched the jewel in the center of his forehead that attached to his intricate crown. His armor was exactly the same, including the hole in his chest. The skin no longer glowed with the pure white light of the Sword of the Six Sages that was used in an attempt to execute him. All that remained was the pale skin of what tried to heal before he was killed. "I promise this fight is not over. I will give you life again, my love, and those who did this to you will regret their every breath."

"There is one small detail you should know," Kotake mentioned.

I lifted my head and targeted my eyes on her to give her my attention. "What is it?"

"There is a chance he may not recover all of his memory, particularly if Demise manipulates his mind in any way," she warned.

"Ganondorf would be exceptionally vulnerable. I believe you once said that Demise is not fond of me?" I inquired.

"Correct," Koume concurred.

I recognized the likelihood of Demise erasing me from Ganondorf's memory. There was no need to debate the decision I made in that moment. I disconnected the clasp for the crown that rested around my head. After I kissed the gem, I placed it in Ganondorf's hand and curled his fingers around it. "I understand," I whispered. I fluidly lifted to my full height and faced the twins. "Thank you, mother," I said in farewell, and departed the temple with Rayne.

Upon our return home I demanded to hold a meeting in order to address any concerns of the Gerudo. Rayne dutifully gathered her sisters to congregate in front of the castle. I waited on the balcony extended from the throne room for all of them to arrive. There were less than a hundred of us. The eyes of the used stared at me, the tortured, the exhausted, the young and full of hope, and the elderly waiting for death take them. "My beautiful desert flowers, most of you are aware I was summoned to Hyrule Castle yesterday to be tried for our crimes against the kingdom. Needless to say, it was a mockery of justice. My only option for atonement was to surrender and live my life as a prisoner in Arbiter's Grounds, which would leave all of you at the mercy of Princess Zelda. I stand before you now to inform you that the Gerudo are hunted criminals of Hyrule, the target of the Hylian Knights, because I refuse to be defeated."

My decision was welcomed warmly with battle cries and fists of might punching the air. I smiled proudly as they shouted, "Let them come."

"We'll stain the sand with their blood!"

"They can be sacrificed to the Desert Goddess!"

I held out an open hand to calm their outbursts. "I knew that our spirit could not be broken so easily. If they come for us, I feel certain we will be victorious. Now, I have one more item to share. Tomorrow morning I will undertake a dangerous task to revive our king. I know not what challenges await me, so while I am hopeful, I make no promises. Rayne will be in charge during my absence."

Suddenly, all those despondent expressions watching me filled with aspiration. Failure was not an option. In unison, the Gerudo crossed an arm over their torso, with their fist over their heart, and graciously bowed to me.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun sank behind the western horizon as I finished preparations for the following day. I retired to my chamber and sparked a fire in the hearth. I waited nearby for the flames to build and catch on more of the dry wood. While transfixed on the dancing flames, my mind wandered to our dwindling supply of food, medicine, fabric, wood, and other necessities. At least I managed to refill their hearts with hope. I closed my eyes, while the fire warmed my chilled skin, and prayed to the Desert Goddess for her aid in my mission. Before I searched deep inside for my faith and willpower, I sensed a presence in my room. I tore my scimitar from its sheath and the blade clanged against another weapon. I found a mere dagger halted my attack. The wielder of the dagger was a small creature with skin of black and white. She floated in the air at nearly eye level with me. I thought I recognized her by her orange hair, but it was her large crimson eyes that made me doubt. "You," I hissed. "Did Midna send you?"

The imp laughed wickedly with a devious grin marked by a few fangs. "I can't blame you for believing that I was on her side, but you are wrong!"

Our blades were intersected, but neither of us placed much force behind them. There was an incredible amount of distrust, but no intent to kill, as if she only wanted to surprise or test me. "I knew it. You fought on the opposing team because of Zant," I remarked.

"Then I am mistaken," she said, her smile fading. "I am faithful to Zant, and him alone. Thanks to your husband, he is now dead!"

Angered, I lifted my sword away and swung horizontally to strike her, but she blocked. "My husband? Ganondorf promised power beyond Zant's wildest imaginations, but he was weak and foolish. He was clueless and did not deserve to wield such magic."

The Twili imp darted around me, plotting to strike from behind. I smashed my fist into the side of her head and knocked her out of the air. She collided with the sitting chair in front of the fire, where I pinned her with the tip of my scimitar. "Zant took his life because Ganondorf betrayed us," she yelled. "He abandoned us during our fight with Midna. When Zant realized Ganondorf never planned to fulfill his promise, he severed their connection, in turn ending both of their lives."

My free hand curled into a fist and trembled with rage because I was so sickened by her words. "Why are you here?" I bellowed.

"Are you daft? Did you think I'd return to the Twilight and face the same persecution as the Gerudo?" she asked, snickering.

"You dare treat the Queen of Gerudo with such disrespect, especially while your life is mine to do with as I please? Answer my question!"

She snarled at me, with eyes that glared viciously. "Fine! I came here to demand answers. Why did Ganondorf lie to us?"

Hearing the way she spoke, as if his name tasted of bile, pushed me over the edge. "He didn't lie to you," I shouted, and drove my sword through the chair. The imp watched the blade miss her torso by a breath and her eyes became wide with fear. "I wanted to help him fight. I pleaded with him to revive Zant, and that together we would be victorious, but he was arrogant and proud!"

"That's something all Gerudo are guilty of apparently," she commented with a snide grin.

I ignored her remark, but only because it was an undeniable truth. "Ganondorf planned to correct Zant's loss once he defeated the hero," I admitted quietly.

"And he failed at that," she reminded me harshly. "Now you and I are without our kings!"

I pulled my sword back slowly from the piece of furniture and sheathed it at last. "Not for much longer," I said.

"What?"

"First, tell me how you came to the desert."

"I tagged along in your shadow when you escaped Hyrule yesterday," she explained, and returned to the air. Her daggers vanished from her hands. "Outside of the Twilight it is difficult for me to regain my strength. My name is Nira."

I was surprised I never realized I was being followed. That was a testament to her abilities. There were traits about us that were the same, which made me more inclined to be open with her. I was willing to work with her because we shared a similar cause and enemy. "Nira," I repeated, committing it to memory. "I invite you to aid me in my task as it shall benefit us both. I must travel to a sacred place in the forest tomorrow. I go to resurrect Ganondorf. If you accompany me in my shadow, to assist me if there is danger, and bring me home safely, we can also return Zant to you." Her reaction was exactly as I imagined. Those crimson eyes widened as far as they could. There was so much desire that her distrust diminished. "On the condition that he will pledge fealty to Ganondorf," I added. "Together, we can conquer our respective realms and regain control!"

Her face brightened with a wicked smile. "I will join you, but this does not mean I trust you. In fact, I'm only going to make sure you aren't lying."

I smiled and laughed. "Well, my friend, here's to our new alliance." With a hand resting on my left hip, I thrust out my right hand with my fingers extended. Nira grabbed the first two fingers of my hand and shook firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

My biggest advantage in meeting Nira was her ability to travel quickly around Hyrule. I recognized that her offer to transport me would severely drain her magic power. I was grateful, but she would have to determine that on her own.

The portal spanned open above me, like a black opening with purple magic lines swirling along the inside. I only occasionally saw the magic of the Twilight, and it was unlike any I ever witnessed. Nira dissolved before my eyes, into spinning black squares that were sucked into the portal. I was hesitant, though I possessed little choice. There was no way for me to know where I was about to end up on the other side. I needed to have faith that Nira yearned for Zant's return as much as she claimed, and to trust she did not intend to double cross me. My hands and arms were the first to change into the same particles as Nira. In seconds, I was blind, as all of my body dissolved and was sucked through the portal above me. The next thing I knew I landed roughly on the limb of a tree with my back side. My body swiftly reformed. The sensation of being jolted from one location to another left me queasy. My head felt split down the center and my eyes struggled to focus on my surroundings. Nira escaped into my shadow to recharge.

As the effects of teleportation faded, I descended the tree to the ground. The sun was blotted out by heavy foliage among the treetops. I fretted that I would face the challenge of navigating the mysterious woods to find my destination. I twisted and searched all directions, then found a path to my right that ascended. I stepped carefully over tree roots and around ferns that covered the floor of the forest. I entered what appeared to be an ancient temple that was dominated by the forest over centuries. Perhaps even a terrible battle took place to explain the broken and shattered walls. The staircase to the next floor was missing. I turned around and carefully eased myself down. The walls were slick with moisture and moss. I slipped, but landed carefully with my hands out to break my fall. There was one more level. I found a set of stairs on the left that was being strangled by vines. I cautiously descended the crumbling stairs with light steps. One stair fell out from under me, but I was able to shift my weight quickly and safely move to the next stable landing. I continued straight to the next room and climbed a short staircase through a short corridor. I crossed the stone floor when I reached the top of the steps. I adjusted my crimson shirt that tied down the back to mid-waist. I wore a matching long skirt with a slit up both sides to my thighs. I felt like a goddess, ready to kill.

I sensed the barely contained darkness, as if it were beneath my feet and prepared to burst forth at the first opportunity. I knelt before the pedestal, which once housed the Master Sword, and clasped my hands together with fingers interlocked. A sensation crept up my body from my toes. Tiny bumps raised the hair on my skin. My current position made me realize I was desperate. I was no stranger to subservience, but I was loyal to one king. This demon might have lived inside of him, but Demise was not Ganondorf. Demise was hate incarnate. I was afraid to meet this monster. I tasted his loathing before and knew he was not my ally. I focused on the power of the Triforce flowing through my veins. I called upon it, though I possessed no comprehension of how to command its power. The truth of the Triforce was more than I could ever understand. I used the energy resonating from me to call to Demise and beg for him to honor me with his presence. The opposite of my gracious pleas was to avoid appearing weak, so I maintained an air of calm confidence in my control over the Triforce of Power. I fed on Nira's hope, while rejecting her doubt in my efforts.

I was rewarded when I saw an aura of heavy, black smoke billowing out from the opening of the pedestal. This essence coated the floor in darkness until my knees were hidden. I knelt perfectly still because I was determined to satisfy Demise and display my strength against his terrifying energy. The hate and malice surrounding me was suffocating. Fear trickled into my mind, but it did not belong to me. Nira was justifiably afraid. Being aware of her emotions was strange, but only possible while she was taking refuge in my shadow. My lungs cramped and my stomach tightened. My head was discombobulated while I fought to keep my eyes open. This power was like a vise on my whole body and I thought the pressure would be my end.

Suddenly, I could breathe. Demise's energy receded into a singular form directly in front of me. The shape he chose was the first sign that he was prepared to toy with my emotions. At first, I only saw metal greaves. When I dared look up at the massive man clad in armor, it was the eyes of my husband scrutinizing me. He was as transparent as a ghost, all that kept me from believing Ganondorf was alive in front of me. I dominated my anger at Demise's appearance.

"Why do you disturb me?" he inquired, his voice inhumanly deep.

"On behalf of Ganondorf. You can give him life. I must know what it will take for you to return to him," I explained, lowering my head.

I rose to my feet, but not of my own will. Fingers of energy entangled my throat and lifted me until I stood tall. "Nonsense! I will never return to that failure! Even with my power, and that of the Triforce, he was defeated."

"And you did any better?" I retorted harshly.

His power wrapped around my wrists, and then tossed me across the room. "You dare mock me after begging for my assistance?" he shouted. I landed on the stone and rolled until I stopped on my back. I scrambled to my feet. He nastily said, "You come here acting as if his life even mattered."

"I love him. That is why I am here. That is why I will do anything to bring him back." I felt strange arguing with Demise about Ganondorf, especially in his current form. I was confused, but determined.

"You are wasting your time. Do you truly believe I loved you in return?" he asked me as a challenge.

The image of Ganondorf in front of me grew less ethereal as the seconds passed. "I refuse to allow you to manipulate me! I firmly believe, beyond any doubt, that our love is real. It is in the passion that we shared on many nights," I responded with cold anger. "I cannot be convinced otherwise."

The glare that focused on me was filled with the same loathing Ganondorf felt for his enemy. My guarded heart cracked. "That was all that I loved about you," he said, his voice identical to Ganondorf. There was no difference anymore. The enchantment trapped my mind completely.

"Liar!" I clutched my head and grimaced. Demise was desperate to make me forfeit, but I refused to quit.

He laughed to mock me. "I fooled you so completely that your mind is deluded. You convinced yourself that the fantasy of our union was legitimate. Love is a fallacy. It makes you weak! These emotions that control you make you a liability. I would never attach myself to someone like you," he said with a sneer.

"Stop," I growled, close to tears as he carved out my heart. "That's enough." I forced myself to walk closer to Ganondorf. I repeated in my mind it was not him, but convincing myself seemed impossible.

"The simple fact that you allow my words to affect you is proof enough of how useless you are. I never needed you."

"Yet you granted me the honor of carrying the Triforce of Power," I argued, grasping on to the last of my logic that remained. "You gave me the key to revive you. You trust me. You need me. Stop denying it!"

"And you do not possess brain enough to realize that was why I deceived you? You are simply a part of my contingency plan. As soon as your mission is complete, I will dispose of you," he promised.

There was some mysterious force working inside me, but in my mental state I was incapable of identifying the magic. "Wrong, because if you do that, you will repeatedly fail to destroy Hylia and every hero she chooses to fight you." That disturbed him enough to cause hesitation. I broke free of his mind game. "Ganondorf is your only chance to destroy the goddess which you despise. I am the only vessel willing to take you to him."

"Your body and mind would be destroyed if I housed my spirit in you, girl," he exclaimed with a laugh.

"So be it. Ganondorf deserves another chance," I said defiantly.

"Why would you throw away your life for him?" he asked in disgust.

I glared at the face of my husband. "You are blind. Love can be more powerful than hate. Have you never cared for anyone? Never felt concern for anyone's wellbeing but your own?"

His features shifted. While he shared similar traits with Ganondorf, he was entirely different. His hair was made of flowing fire that ended at his waist. He raised his hand toward the sword on my left hip and a golden aura passed between us. I followed his arm made of black scales, to his broad chest and shoulders, until I stared confidently at his yellow and red eyes that focused on me.

"A goddess, fierce and beautiful, once a warrior that fought against Hylia. Her sisters cast her out, but I accepted her. She is your goddess," he explained, his voice frighteningly sincere. "Her essence is with you. She guides you even now."

The melancholic way he spoke was all that led me to believe him. "Give Ganondorf life," I urged.

"Swear to me that Hylia will be destroyed, that I will have the Triforce and my wishes granted. Know that if you fail you will lose Ganondorf forever and all that you cherish in life," he demanded in a dominant tone. "Swear!"

"I swear," I answered without hesitation.

All of the black aura that comprised Demise spun into a cyclone. The energy collided with my chest. I was crippled to my hands and knees, screaming for mercy. The pain of his assault was agonizing. I cried out, trembling, waiting in vain for the torture to subside after I completely absorbed his spirit.

Nira appeared in front of me in her shadow form but all I saw were those haunting red eyes. I could hardly speak. His darkness was like a plague, eating my body from the inside out. "Desert," I managed to whisper hoarsely. "Desert Colossus."

Fortunately, Nira understood. "Yes, right! Hang on!" She opened a portal above us and we were pulled right in. I was hardly aware while I desperately clung to my sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

Landing in the sand from the Twilight portal was softer than the tree branch. The sun of the afternoon was hot and bearing down mercilessly on the valley. I crawled across the scorching sand to enter the Desert Colossus. I was thankful to have made a point of showing Nira this location in the case of an emergency escape.

Koume and Kotake appeared the moment I was inside their temple. Kotake alighted near me on her broom, and then dismounted. I never saw either of them leave their brooms unless they were combined into the powerful and illustrious sorceress known as Twinrova. Kotake clutched the broom, as if releasing it entirely was dangerous. I managed to reach up and grasp the handle. I pulled myself to my feet and was surprised when it guided me forward to my goal. I fell to my knees beside Ganondorf's body. Seething, I held my left hand over his chest with the palm up. The Triforce of Power was expelled at my command. Demise's essence latched onto the Triforce and followed it into his chest through the scar.

The room fell deafeningly silent.

My throat was tight and sore from the torture I endured. I watched Ganondorf's face intently while I caught my breath. He remained a corpse. The Triforce of Power flared to life on the back of his hand resting over his torso. I leaned forward, holding my breath, anxiously watching and waiting. Those charming yellow eyes that I dearly missed fluttered opened. His face became the expression of darkness that I recognized. I climbed to my feet and stepped aside to give him room.

Ganondorf sat straight up. He inspected his hands, rotated his shoulders, and flexed his arms. His armor clanked when he shifted to stand. I yearned to jump into his arms, to taste his fiery kisses, but I waited. I remembered what Kotake said before, that his memory might be damaged, so I chose to remain silent. His stare on me was so icy I grew cold. I knew there was a change in him, but I needed to learn how drastic. His gaze slid to Koume and Kotake, who were so giddy they cackled. "How much time has passed?" he asked.

"Ten days," I interjected, drawing his glare back to me. "Ten days ago I watched you die."

"I do not recognize you," he stated plainly. My heart failed. "Are you the one who resurrected me?"

"Y-yes," I answered, barely able to speak.

"Were you in charge during that time?" Ganondorf asked directly.

"As queen, I fulfilled my duty of leading the Gerudo in your absence," I said boldly, scrambling to save my pride. "Your people will be grateful to know you've returned."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What is your name?"

"Ganondora."

He raised the hand holding my crown and inspected it with minimal interest.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, unable to bear his silence.

"No," he said dismissively, and turned his hand to the side. My crown tumbled to the floor as if it were a tarnished, worthless trinket. He marched toward the doorway, but before he passed through he disappeared in a swirl of magic.

I was transfixed on the amber gem of my crown discarded on the stone floor. "Dora, you need to follow him," Kotake said urgently.

I was too stubborn to submit to the wave of emotions trying to drag me to my knees. "Demise. This is his fault! He made Ganondorf forget about me. All of his memories of me are gone," I blathered out of shock.

Koume screeched at me. "Prepare to fight!"

I never had the chance to question her meaning. I was absorbed by one of her red orbs, and then appeared in the throne room of the Gerudo Castle. I rushed forward and stumbled down the stairs toward the exit. I heard the shouts of my people combined with the battle cries of men. My fear was confirmed when I rushed out of my castle into the town. The Hylian knights came to collect their vengeance.

I brandished my sword to join the fight, hoping to ease my mind by slitting a few throats. I decided to tear through knights until I found Link, and then take his life. I battled the knights with my sisters, meanwhile searching for Rayne to fill her in on the details of recent events. I was bumped roughly from behind, but was not alarmed. "Rayne, what happened?"

"Welcome back," she greeted, thrusting to attack the knight in front of her. "It's obvious, isn't it? While you were out trying to rescue our king, Zelda decided to send her knights after us! She has impeccable timing."

"You'll be glad to know I was successful," I advised, blocking an attacking from the side.

"Successful?" A voice shouted. Nira appeared directly in front of my face. She spared no magic expense. Daggers in hand, she joined the fight at my side.

"Yes. The Gerudo King has returned to his people, to conquer Hyrule," I advised firmly.

"Who is that?" Rayne asked, tossing away her victim.

"This is Nira, of the Twili. We have a mutual interest," I explained through a grunt as I kicked my opponent.

"An interest that you are failing at, Ganondora. He has no idea who you are. How do you intend to keep your promise if he doesn't trust you?" Nira shouted, driving her daggers into the neck of a knight.

"What does she mean he doesn't remember you? Dora, how is that possible?" Rayne wondered. The three of us came to a pause, having defeated the enemies around us.

"Demise," I answered Rayne. "I can make him remember," I told Nira.

Her face contorted in frustration. "Gah! I want to be furious with you," she shouted. "But how can I be? The way you feel about Ganondorf is exactly how deeply I cherish Zant. Your strength to stand against Demise, your despair in being tossed aside, I can't imagine being put through that. You need to make him remember! For your sake and mine." With that scolding, she disappeared.

"She's a little feisty," Rayne said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm starting to see the whole picture though."

"Yes." I was about to continue, but the ground shook violently all of a sudden. I stumbled and held out my arms to regain my balance. "Back to the castle," I ordered Rayne. "Tell all the Gerudo to fall back!" I darted away from her because I still needed to locate Link. There was no better place to start than by presenting Ganondorf with the head of his enemy.

The crackling of lightning magic filled the air. Hylian knights screamed in torment when they were tossed several yards by explosions of energy. As I rushed toward the center of this destruction, my enemies ran by me in retreat. I noticed Link in my peripheral, sprinting toward Ganondorf from my left. I changed my direction to intercept him and arrived not a moment too soon. We were only a few strides away from the King of Evil when I brought my sword down fiercely. Link blocked, but he caved against my might and rolled to the side to continue his momentum. I turned in time to see Nira appear and defend me from Link's follow through attack. With the hero distracted, he never saw the orb of magic come flying. It struck him in the back and he instantly crumbled to the ground. When he tried to push back to his feet, I stepped on the Master Sword and twisted my boot so that it was buried in the sand.

Link continued to his feet without his weapon. He threw a fist at me, but I dodged. I smashed my knee into his stomach and enjoyed the way he sputtered to breathe. I shoved him to the ground, and when I stepped away, it appeared as if he groveled at Ganondorf's feet. I stood at the side of the hero, prepared to retaliate if he was foolish enough to attack.

"You're supposed to be dead," Link snarled, with eyes of disbelief focused on Ganondorf.

"Am I?" the King of Evil questioned with a laugh. He swung a massive boot into his enemy's shoulder. The kick was forceful enough to knock the hero back a few yards. Ganondorf pursued him, launching orbs simultaneously from his left and right hands to barrage Link. The courageous hero skirted around Ganondorf, still determined to retrieve his sword and send the King of Evil back to his grave. Nira dashed by to distract Link and slashed across his eyes with her dagger. The hero covered his right eye, but I watched the blood gush out from under his hand. I tore the Master Sword out of the sand. A searing pain jolted through my arm that I ignored after a deep breath. I was consumed by the different ways I envisioned Link's death. This was the most satisfying. I impaled the Master Sword straight through the center of his chest. I jumped back instantly, not only because of the pain of the Master Sword's evil repelling energy, but to avoid being struck by the white sword that emerged from Link's chest. I glanced up and found Ganondorf on the opposite side of Link, piercing his enemy with the Sword of the Six Sages. His shocked eyes were locked on mine.

Ganondorf's sudden action was initiated by panic, of that I was certain. A deep instinct guided him to protect his queen, whether he was aware or not. He tore the blade back, leaving a heavily bleeding opening in Link's chest directly beside where the Master Sword was embedded. The hero's pure, blue eyes shifted closer to staring out the back of his head as he dropped to his knees. The corpse landed sideways in the sand. The Triforce of Courage flickered out like a dying flame.

Silently, Ganondorf absorbed the sight of his enemy dead at his feet. The Triforce that was his prize shined on the back of his hand. I smiled, feeling triumphant that he at long last possessed two of the three pieces. I expected to see less anger at such an incredible victory, but his eyes were contemplative, as if he saw what I could not. To break his trance, I suggested, "I will have the bodies of the knights stacked in a cart and returned to Hyrule Castle Town as a message to the princess."

My despicable idea was rewarded with the most sinister grin, an expression I was relieved to see.

"I will ensure our people are given a proper burial," I added.

His eyes scanned the bodies and his face grew serious. He nodded a curt consent, and then walked passed without a word.

I lowered my eyes to the ground in defeat and watched the way the sand became saturated with Link's blood. I was exhausted, but I refused to abandon my mission. I needed to complete the task given to me and decide my next course of action.


	8. Chapter 8

I directed the effort of collecting corpses. We moved our sisters first by placing them in a wagon. Once they were all gathered, I met with everyone to offer my condolences while the pile of flesh burned. The ashes were given to the sand protected by our goddess, the only burial appropriate for a Gerudo. After the brief ceremony, where drinks were passed around to encourage the celebration of the lives of our loved ones, I instructed the Gerudo on the disposal of the knights. We salvaged armor and swords, looted rupees and any gems we could find, because at heart we were still thieves. The cart departed, stacked to the brim with naked corpses and one hero sprawled out on top with the hilt of the Master Sword pointed at the sky.

"Dora, you need to rest," came Rayne's voice from behind me.

Her ability to constantly care for my wellbeing was miraculous and it made me smile weakly. "You know that I cannot do that, not yet," I said, then turned to face her.

"It was worth a try," she confessed. I joined her as she walked toward the castle. "Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"I have given it consideration," I said, gazing up at the darkening sky. "Deciding on what exactly I should say is a different story."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to rest for the night? You can address this issue tomorrow," she suggested. Rayne stopped me by grabbing my hand. "You look exhausted. You're pale."

"No. I cannot allow what faint memories he might retain slip further away. No matter what happens, I must speak with him," I insisted. "I only pray the outcome is in my favor."

Rayne embraced me suddenly. "In that case, good luck. But, you don't really need it," she said encouragingly. "The Desert Goddess has plans for you and your destiny with Ganondorf. I will see you in the morning. And try to keep it down tonight, will you? I need my beauty sleep."

I laughed and pushed her toward the doorway. "Silence, you," I joked. "I will be as loud as I please, so the world will know my husband has returned!"

"Oh, for the love of the desert, keep it to yourself. Good night," she chuckled, and then disappeared into her home. The conversation with my friend held a smile on my face as I wandered into the castle. I had a destination, but my progress there was slowed by my anxiety. I dreaded the events coming up, but I could not avoid them. I needed to stand my ground.

"Ganondora," the King of Evil called, his voice thick with authority I dared not question. My heart fluttered. I lifted my eyes to find him in the doorway of the throne room. He jerked his head back to gesture me inside. I obediently entered behind him. As he stopped near the thrones and turned around to face me with his arms crossed over his chest, ideas struck me. "Why was there an army of Hylian knights at my castle to greet me when I returned?" he questioned, his eyes glaring.

His stature and tone intimidated me, which only gave me more reason to be brave. "One week after your death, I was summoned to Hyrule. I know you do not remember me, but I cannot hide who I am," I explained, maintaining a proud tone. "Zelda was interested in prosecuting me because I am your wife and we conquered Hyrule together. As such we are guilty of conspiracy and murder. She wanted me to serve out my lifelong sentence in Arbiter's Grounds and allow her to govern the Gerudo. I refused. Because of that, she said all of the Gerudo are wanted criminals and sentenced us to death."

Ganondorf slowly lowered his arms. I thought convincing him was going to be that simple. I was wrong. He held his hand out to me, and then I heard a shrill shriek surround me. I realized exactly what he plotted in the same instant Nira was yanked from my shadow in her solid imp form. "You call yourself the queen I chose to lead the Gerudo, yet you are collaborating with a traitor!"

The Twili wriggled, until the tendrils of energy creeping out of Ganondorf's fingers tangled around her limbs. "Nira was instrumental in your resurrection. I swore that she would be rewarded. I owe her for transporting me back, or else I may have died. All she wants is the same as me, her king."

"Zant," he growled. His fingers tightened, causing Nira to squeal.

"Dora, you're making it worse," she screamed through gritted teeth.

"Zant only betrayed us because of your arrogance," I shouted. "You would have been victorious, we would have been King and Queen of Hyrule forever, if you were not so proud to refuse the help that was available to you! Do you know why Link was killed so easily today? Because Nira, Rayne, and all of the Gerudo fought together," I exclaimed, praying to make him understand. "If you only gave Zant what was promised none of this would have happened."

The magic binding Nira weakened and she managed to escape. She wasted no time in rushing straight out of the throne room. That distant look returned to Ganondorf's eyes. "When you impaled the hero's heart with the Master Sword, I remembered the moments before my death. You were the last person I saw. Tell me why," he ordered.

"This may be difficult to believe, but I married you because I love you. I was terrified when I saw that sword in you, but I was powerless to save you," I confessed sadly. "I feared losing you."

"I could never care about someone so selflessly," he spat.

"You're right. You are selfish, greedy, and evil. You are confident, powerful, and cruel, and those are the traits I love about you most. Our relationship was always about you and I would never have it any other way. You saw in me a goddess that could lead your people, a warrior that could kill without mercy as you commanded. Trust me," I said sincerely, "it was not a decision you made lightly."

He deliberated on my words and I patiently waited for him to speak. "It is obvious that pieces of my memory are missing. The two thrones behind me are testament enough. I never witnessed anyone fight the way you did. You craved revenge from that hero like a ravenous predator. If you were that important to me, why have I so easily forgotten?" Ganondorf questioned out of frustration.

"You have not forgotten. Demise is blocking your memories," I explained, frustrated. "There is so much we have accomplished together, so much we have shared, that it is only a matter of time before you remember. Our history runs deep. Our love is stronger than hate!"

As if the words I spoke were a threat, Ganondorf raised his hand in the air and conjured the Sword of the Six Sages. I gasped as it came crashing down. I barely jumped back in time to avoid being slaughtered. I was shocked at first, aghast that he would dare attempt to kill me. I also understood this presented a perfect opportunity. I unsheathed my scimitar and said, "Fine. If that is what you choose, then I will entertain you." I rushed at him, not even giving him a chance to reconsider his actions.

The pure, white blade of the Sages was a massive sword that required two hands, yet he effortlessly wielded it with one. His power was incredible. Each strike that I blocked made my scimitar reverberate. I feared that the blade might have shattered if it were not enchanted. I was a determined and tenacious opponent that took advantage of constant movement to keep Ganondorf guessing where I would attack next. "Do not tell me you have forgotten all of our sparring matches together back at the fortress when we were younger," I said, avoiding another attack. His only response was to begin using his sorcery to his advantage. One hand gripped the hilt of his sword, the other sparked with dark magic. "You always did cheat," I remarked. "Your power is just like I remember! I longed to feel it once more."

I spun with my scimitar held out horizontally. He swiped my blade to the side and the dark energy he built up pummeled my body. I grunted and stumbled back. This fueled my desire. Instead of yielding, I raised my sword again, ignored the pain, and continued my vicious barrage of attacks on him. He was swift and proved deadly. As the seconds passed, our energy diminished. Mine was already nearly depleted. Although I made a few well calculated strikes against the weak points in his armor that left him bleeding, I was defeated by a swing that knocked me off balance. He followed through with a swift kick that was packed with so much power I was thrown across the room. I rolled to my knees and sprinted back toward him. Our blades crossed, but I was no match for him. I was vulnerable with two hands on my sword just to match his strength. He unleashed a battle cry and thrust his fist into my stomach. I grimaced and heaved violently to breathe.

Intrigued, Ganondorf questioned, "Will you keep fighting until I kill you?"

Many long seconds passed before I was able to speak. "If that is what it takes," I said, my voice hoarse. "I will fight until my dying breath!" I tripped over a step as he swung just to force me back. I landed clumsily in the king's throne, and then held hostage at the end of his merciless blade. I breathed heavily, still struggling to recover from having the wind forcibly expelled from my lungs. "You always were better than me," I confessed with a painful groan. "You were the one who pointed out that if I was going to defeat you, I needed to accept that I love you." Tears burned my eyes, but discerning if they were from exhaustion or heartache was impossible because I experienced both equally.

Ganondorf's sneer promised death. I clenched my eyes shut when he drew back his sword to pierce me. A sour clang resonated in my ears. I found the sword struck the back of the throne, and then clattered to the floor. Ganondorf's face contorted with pain from an internal battle I was not privileged to witness. Rather than fall on his knees from the agony, he leaned all his weight on the arms of the throne. Panic sprung me to action. I rested my hands on either side of his face and kissed him tenderly. I sorely missed his warmth and yearned to be devoured by his lust. For the time, I was content with that single kiss. "That demon is not strong enough to manipulate you, Ganondorf. I love you," I whispered earnestly. The tears I once restrained tumbled from my eyes. I held my breath anxiously, afraid if I blinked I might lose him forever. No, I did not expect he would profess his love for me. That was not the King of Evil. His actions spoke volumes of the ways in which he cared for me. I caressed his cheek and watched him intently. He breathed heavily, sometimes grunting like a wounded animal. His breath was warm, and foul, but nothing deterred me. I glanced to his hand when it shifted, and then slowly moved to my face. His thumb grazed my cheek and defeated my tears. His battle worn touch was comforting on my smooth skin. I rested my hand across the back of his fingers and nuzzled my cheek against his palm. My eyes never drifted from him.

"You have newly enchanted me, my goddess," he said, his tone deep and superior. I longed for more of the way he watched me with incredible admiration, a way I have never seen him gaze at anyone before. "That ravenous fire of yours was nearly out of control, and I am to blame. Had I failed to return and tame that wild spirit, I fear Hyrule may have been destroyed."

I chuckled around the diminishing tears still tightening my throat. "I missed you," I whispered, and then latched my arms around his neck.

He lifted me from the throne when he embraced me with his strong and protective arms. My feet dangled just off the floor when he stood to full height. I cherished the possessive way he tangled his hand in my hair and pressed his face to my neck. His whole torso rose when he inhaled deeply. The weight of the world crumbled from my shoulders. There was no better sensation.

Ganondorf did not apologize for almost killing me, nor did he express gratitude for the traumatic feat of resurrecting him. All that I endured, I did for my own selfish reasons. This was the man I adored with all my heart. The only payment I needed was his promise that I would belong to him forever. When he did step back, I interlocked my fingers in his right hand and in the other he conjured my elaborate circlet. "Dora, why did you remove your crown?" he questioned, offended.

"I was warned that your memory could be damaged, or that Demise might try to alter it somehow," I answered calmly. "I also feared that the demon might eliminate me altogether, as he tried just now. I gave it to you in hopes you would remember your proposal, the night when you crowned me queen, and when you first claimed me."

"How could I forget?" he remarked with a smirk. "Despite knowing the threat that all your dedication and loyalty could be stripped from my mind, you confronted Demise, and risked your life. Only my wife could be so reckless," he quipped, while clasping the crown around my head.

I smiled with content and leaned in to rest my head on his chest. "Now that you are with me, perhaps I can rest easily. These past nights have been filled with nightmares."

Ganondorf dipped down and swept his arm behind my knees to carry me away. "Allow your passion to chase away the nightmares tonight, my queen, and I shall properly reward you for your efforts."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun beaming on my face woke me from my restful slumber. I opened my eyes and prayed the night was more than just a sweet dream. I heard his deep inhale of breath when I rolled to face him. His arm shifted beneath me so I rested my head on his shoulder. I smiled with such warmth as my heart fluttered in my chest. To see that devilish smirk and caress the flesh of his chest, when I was convinced he was gone forever, left me elated. As I woke in the bliss of the protective arms of my supposed dead king, the people of Hyrule Castle Town were waking to devastation. I was satisfied with the turn of circumstances. As much as I longed to lay with Ganondorf for eternity, and express our undying passion, there was much work to be done.

"Zant trusted you!" Nira snarled.

Ganondorf and I sat in our thrones as King and Queen to meet with Nira. I knew the conversation was not going to be easy. There was strong tension between the two of them. Not to mention, I made a promise without being certain it would come to fruition.

"You are performing poorly at your attempt to convince me that reviving Zant is in my best interest," he said in a deep and threatening tone. I felt his anger flowing in waves, in which I struggled to stay afloat.

"Isn't it enough that I made your resurrection possible? And that your wife promised Zant would be returned to me?" she protested.

"Not entirely," he answered smugly. "Dora's word may weigh heavily on the choices I make, but my say is final. It was my power that granted Zant all that he obtained, and so it shall be mine that revives him. For what purpose? That he may continue to use my power as a toy? To act as a child and abuse that which was given? My intent was to revive Zant once the battle was won, even if such a reward was undeserved."

"You lost," Nira reminded harshly. "I was there, as your enemy, for retribution!"

"Then you know he fought until his dying breath," I interjected. "You were aware of the odds that opposed him: the Fused Shadow, the Master Sword, the arrows of pure light! You act as if Ganondorf surrendered."

"You're right. That is farthest from the truth," she agreed. "But imagine my horror when Zant spoke telepathically to me in that last moment, only to say good bye with no explanation."

"I suspected Zant was the true reason for my death," Ganondorf continued. "I felt my energy waning as the Master Sword expelled the evil from my body. Before all of my power could be lost I gave Dora the Triforce of Power to protect. Zant's actions were unexpected, at best."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Nira was swifter. "Unexpected? Zant saw you as a god! Yet, when Midna all but destroyed him you were absent! He was blasted into a realm between dimensions. What did you expect him to do?"

"To have faith in his god," Ganondorf countered in a raised voice that silenced Nira.

I could have reached out and touched the air of uneasiness in the room, while I watched Nira with a concerned gaze.

"I love Zant," she confessed softly.

I laughed. "That hardly comes as a shock."

"You knew?" she asked, surprised.

"Why else would you be here?" Ganondorf chuckled cruelly. "You clearly despise me. Despite your pride, you are here to beg for his life because there is no one else who can grant it."

"I bet that just makes you feel important," Nira remarked coldly.

He smirked. "I am interested to hear what Zant has to say about his actions and compare that to our speculations. Allow him to swear his own fealty, and then I will decide if he lives, or dies again."

Nira's small hands curled into fists of frustration, but she had little say in the matter. Except for her lips peeling back into a snarl, she said nothing. From his rightful place in the king's throne, Ganondorf held his arm straight in front of him with his fingers sprawled open. I watched the same magic portal that transported me across Hyrule appear in the floor beside Nira. She lifted into the air and hovered, swaying back and forth gently as she watched the swirling red magic. The enchanted glow filled the room and competed with the late morning sun. That moment reminded me that, in bestowing his magic upon Zant, Ganondorf also gained attributes of the Twilight magic. The energy pouring from him throbbed and the light of the portal pulsed in the same rhythm. The Triforce of Power and Courage intensified on the back of his hand. Suddenly, Zant rose from within the portal. He wore his regally decorated robe, but was missing his oversized, metal helmet. His lips were parted as if he were in a daze. The four slits in the corners of his mouth were spread open. His face was slender and pale, with slanted eyes filled with round, amber pupils.

Nira's eyes grew wide with an expression of disbelief. Her fingers trembled. I almost heard her heart beating out of control as if it were my own. Zant scanned his surroundings. He passed over Ganondorf and I, peered at the ceiling, and then rested his gaze on the imp beside him. His mouth closed into a smile. "Nira," he greeted with surprise. "You have not recovered your Twili form." His words fractured her tough exterior and it collapsed entirely. She darted at him to wrap her arms around his neck. He rested his hand on her small back. "I am quite surprised at you. It's not like you to be so emotional," he chuckled.

"How can I help myself when I missed you so deeply?" she replied softly, and then floated back from him. Her crimson eyes glanced toward Ganondorf.

Zant turned to face us and knelt on one knee. As he offered his respect, he asked, "Master, how may I be of service to you?" he inquired, bowing respectfully at his waist.

"Tell me why you ended your life," the King of Evil demanded. "Your answer will determine your fate."

"I must first apologize to have caused such distress," Zant began sincerely. "Especially you, Queen Ganondora. I hold nothing but the highest respect for you in every aspect. After all you endured to be where you are, it was not fair of me to cause you the agony of grief. However, I do believe my actions are justified."

"Zant, you are speaking in riddles," I pointed out, irritated. "Do you mean to say you did not betray your god?" I inquired assertively.

"My intentions were never so malicious," he exclaimed.

"What?" Nira gasped. "Ganondorf left you for dead!"

"Oh, dearest Nira, our god would never do that. He may be evil and vindictive, but only to those who are disloyal," he responded with the highest praise.

"Then, why?" I wondered, throwing my hands open in front of me.

"I was a helpless bystander to the grand battle of Ganondorf and the hero. I cringed at the way he suffered. I became lost in my thoughts. If my god could be defeated, what did that mean for me? I felt hopeless. I refused to go back to the Twilight, back to the family that rejected me. If I was forced to live forever, suspended in that void, I would have been lost without faithful Nira by my side." As Zant spoke, I felt guilt that I ever accused him of being a traitor. The Sorceress Sisters were wrong, but I could hardly blame them for being blinded in their state of mourning. I leaned forward slightly and gazed at my husband. He rested back almost lazily in his throne. The way he was effortlessly in control of the situation, and his reactions, was admirable. "Finally, with Ganondorf on the brink of destruction, I knew what I needed to do. I could not give that hero and his princess the satisfaction of sealing such a powerful entity. I shared in Ganondorf's agony at the end. I could not bear to see him so weak. Those are the reasons that I made my decision to end his life with mine."

Ganondorf smirked and I heard a chuckle emit from deep in his throat. This wicked sound filled me with apprehension. I was eager to watch the way Ganondorf executed his next move. Zant's future looked bleak. "Your claim would imply that your actions were a matter of perspective. You avoided persecution from your sister, but you longed to save me from a fate worse than death," Ganondorf reiterated. Zant nodded and waited anxiously for his god's judgment. "That is not the answer I anticipated, but I never held high expectations for you, Zant. Your failure proved you are not worthy of my power."

Nira gasped, and then grit her teeth in anger. Zant was shocked. "I never intended to do anything you would disapprove of," he protested, using caution.

Ganondorf sat forward, his back straight, and voice a sheet of ice. "I granted you more than enough power to defeat Midna and when given the opportunity you allowed her to live. You were careless. You underestimated your enemy. You barely tapped the potential of the power I granted you and assumed you were too powerful to be defeated."

Nira's frustration burst forth suddenly when she yelled, "How dare you scold him?" She darted forward and at the same time Ganondorf rose powerfully from his throne. I nearly jumped to my feet, while Zant's expression filled with dread. Nira fearlessly floated higher until she was face to face with Ganondorf, and she said, "If you claim to be so powerful, then how did you lose? Who condemns you for your failure?"

"I will not tolerate this disrespect!" Ganondorf bellowed. I placed my hand on his arm, but he already latched on to Nira with his energy. She whimpered as his magic invaded her and I feared he might crush her small frame.

Her voice was strained when she defiantly said, "And I will not sit by while you belittle Zant!"

"Nira," I snapped firmly. "You have encountered the demon that empowers Ganondorf. You heard his conditions, and my oath to agree. I will lose everything if I do not meet his demands!"

Ganondorf's hold on Nira faltered and she escaped to Zant in that instant. "But Ganondorf remembered you! Didn't you vanquish Demise?" she asked, while catching her breath.

I was forced to ignore her though, because Ganondorf locked our eyes and asked, "Dora, what were the terms of my resurrection?"

"I swore that you would complete the Triforce and kill Hylia. If we fail, he will destroy everything I love," I answered obediently. He turned back to face Zant, his eyes thoughtful. "I apologize, my love," I added and slid my fingers along the palm of his hand. "These are goals you share with Demise, but the consequences are significant. I do not care what it takes. Let Hylia, Din, Farore, and Nayru stand in my way, because I will annihilate them as long as I have you," I declared.

"As fiery as ever," he responded with a smirk.

"Your spirit is strong, Ganondora," Zant complimented. "The feats you accomplish for your king are incredible. It is obvious your destinies are bound."

Nira softly said, "I should have considered your sacrifices, Dora. Demise is a monster and I admire your bravery for standing up to him." The Twili imp inhaled harshly, and then released her breath slowly. She floated toward Ganondorf and made sure he looked at her when she said, "I will attempt to be more respectful to you, but only because your wife has a compelling spirit."

I was flattered. Ganondorf responded to her compliment. "I will tolerate your disdain, only for as long as necessary, because you will help conquer the Twilight Realm. Zant," he continued, refusing Nira the opportunity to rebuttal. "We need all the monsters that you can supply. I will accompany you to the Twilight Palace and witness your victory over Midna. If you fail, I leave the two of you to the mercy of the Twilight Princess." The magnitude of his threat settled in the room, while Nira and Zant traded glances.

"There is one more problem," Nira advised remorsefully. "Midna shattered our only gateway home, the Mirror of Twilight."

Furious, I harshly asked, "Why did you keep this information from me?"

"There was no need to tell you," she answered, as if she was only being reasonable. "Especially if you were unable to raise Ganondorf from the dead." I stared suspiciously at her, questioning the grounds on which we built our alliance. "I believe I can trust you now."

"I would also like to believe I can trust you," I countered with a grin.

"Zant, as a member of the royal family, there must be a way into your realm without the mirror," Ganondorf stated more than he asked.

"Your three goddess that birthed Hyrule created the mirror as the only connection between this world and the Twilight. My people were imprisoned ages ago as punishment for attempting to control the Triforce with our dark powers, which Midna now commands," Zant explained, his voice rising in aggravation. "The Royal Family abused their privilege to access the mirror by sending unwanted criminals to our world that became our burden to bear."

I scoffed. "The Gerudo have shouldered the burden of guarding the prison for years. We constructed statues of the Desert Goddess as a way of asking her to protect those that were wrongfully accused of crimes, and to prevent the truly sadistic ones from breaking free to harm my people. That has happened on occasion and we were left to deal with their escape on our own. After Ganondorf was banished to the Twilight Realm, I passed my own judgment on the prisoners. Some were executed, as they were untrustworthy, others I freed and sent back to Hyrule to create chaos."

"That explains why the prison echoes with tortured screams of the dead," Zant reasoned. "Alas, the only way to repair the mirror is with the power of a goddess."

Ganondorf listened intently, and with patience most of the time. He was wise because he absorbed even the information that might have been deemed unnecessary by the simple minded. In the silence that followed my brief exchange with Zant, he said, "Dora, it is time you learn why your scimitar is such a significant weapon."


	10. Chapter 10

"I hoped I might put this place behind me," I said, approaching the platform that held the Mirror of Twilight.

As the desert neared the peak temperature for the day, the four of us convened in the Mirror Chamber on the roof of Arbiter's Grounds. We traveled by Twilight teleportation. The effects were not as debilitating as the time before.

"Fate has brought us back to where it all began, my queen," Ganondorf said.

The stone slab, stained with splashes of crimson, remained in the same place as if it were frozen in time. I gripped Ganondorf's hand as the memory of my first visit consumed me. Despite my valiant efforts, he convinced me back then that my attempts to free him from the chains holding him to the rock were in vain. He said my focus needed to be leading the Gerudo during his absence. I embraced him for the first time, but then I was tossed aside like a doll by the sages. Ganondorf was pierced by the Sword of the Six Sages. He appeared lifeless for several seconds. I longed to rush back to him, but the Gerudo in my company restrained me. Suddenly, Ganondorf came alive. He broke free of his chains like a terrible beast. His awe inspiring power begged for me to kneel as a weak servant, while also motivating me to strive for greatness. He eliminated the Sage of Water, which caused the remaining Sages to panic. A new sentence was decided for Ganondorf and he was exiled to the Twilight Realm. In their haste to be rid of him before more damage was caused, they made a mistake that bathed both worlds in innocent blood and perpetual Twilight.

Not all of my memories of that place were horrible. I reunited with Ganondorf there to receive his instructions that the Gerudo needed to prepare for battle. We discussed my declaration of love in front of the King of Hyrule, a young Princess Zelda, and all the knights that arrested Ganondorf. That conversation was difficult, but once it was over and I was certain our feelings were mutual, I was happier than ever before. It was a moment of bliss. I only needed to wait until his true return, after Hyrule was conquered, so that I could rush into his arms and become his queen.

These more pleasant thoughts returned me to my present endeavor. The frame of the enchanted mirror was directly in front of us. "I do not understand how you expect me to perform some divine miracle that will regenerate this mirror," I stated, confused.

"Draw your scimitar," Ganondorf directed. I did as he commanded. The hilt was crafted from white gold and wrapped in a ruby cloth. A Gerudo symbol was carved into the pommel, with the Triforce displayed at the center of the hand guard. The length of the blade was engraved with my name in Gerudo letters. I held my sword firmly and pointed the curved tip of the blade exactly where the mirror belonged. Ganondorf moved calmly behind me, and then leaned over by my right side. His fingers gently grazed my elbow and slid down my arm where they curled around my knuckles. It was difficult to deny how electrifying his touch felt, or its crippling effect on me. His intention was not sensual. He used his power to guide me in gathering energy into the sword. "You are able to call upon the power of the Desert Goddess by channeling your spirit. Call upon her and she will grant your wish."

A small hand rested on my left shoulder, along with a hand of misshapen fingers on my bicep. I found Nira and Zant there and I sensed their spiritual energy flowing into me. They offered their strength, and the desire to reclaim their home. I stared ahead again, before closing my eyes to concentrate on my prayer to the Desert Goddess. Nira's intensity, Zant's dedication, and Ganondorf's hatred was more than enough to reach my goddess. I opened my eyes to watch the letters along the sword glow orange as pure as the sky when the sun set. A bright white light, that filled the vacant area in the mirror's frame, caused me to wince. The four of us stood our ground when a vast amount of energy burst from my blade and entered the white void in front of us.

The stone back of the mirror expanded from the tip of the scimitar. The circular designs on the mirror's reflective side projected into the air and shined on the large black slate protruding from a deep pit of sand atop the prison. Hylian letters, and the symbol of the Triforce in the center, danced in a deepening circle. The trick of the spinning design made me feel as if I could walk within the depths of the stone. Twilight symbols emerged from the outer rim of the portal and pulsed with magnificent energy.

Nira and Zant moved forward eagerly. I tried to avoid my astonishment at my ability to perform such an incredible feat. I twisted my scimitar when Ganondorf freed my hand, as if truly seeing the weapon for the first time. "I never thought I would be capable of magic," I said breathlessly.

"This is grand power. You were destined to wield this blade," Ganondorf explained, and then led me toward a white rectangle on the floor in front of the mirror. I calmly sheathed my sword. "Imagine all the other possibilities your weapon can offer," he added to help me better understand. I stepped with him up to the outlined box, while I bit my tongue. I wondered why he never told me before, but he did everything for a purpose. I was not about to question his judgment.

A staircase, only visible by the mystic white lines, ascended toward a hovering, round symbol of the Triforce. Ganondorf was the first to step inside the ring and be drawn into the portal. I was right behind him, and then Nira and Zant immediately after.

One by one we landed on the platform in the realm of the Twilight people. I stepped forward to absorb my surroundings. I gazed at the strange Twili beings. They possessed few human like qualities. Zant shared similar traits, such as their eyes and copper hair, but the civilians were shorter and stockier. They wore varying styles of black robes that melded with their skin. I asked, "Nira, why do you take that form? Why did you remain that way once the battle was over?"

"My disfigurement was caused by Midna," she explained solemnly.

"This definitely is personal for you," I remarked.

"Yes," Zant added, stepping forward. "I was able to maintain her actual form until Midna defeated me. I can return you to your true form, if you would like," he offered to Nira.

"No. She will underestimate me this way. I plan to immobilize her with my strength, and then claim our victory!"

"That sounds delightfully vicious," I grinned. I gazed beyond the ordinary Twili to our surroundings. The sky was frozen in that rare moment when the sun has set, but the moon was yet to rise. The luminescent sky was never ending in every direction. The city, consisting of paths connecting the rows of houses, was suspended in the realm. "I anticipate Midna's agonizing screams for what she has done to you," I said, while watching two guards hasten inside from their post at the grand palace's entrance.

"As do I," Zant agreed.

Once our appearance was discovered, their reaction was pandemonium.

A beautiful Twili woman rushed out of the palace onto a balcony, which overlooked the walkways filled with citizens scurrying like frightened insects. I watched her oval face fill with an expression of fear at first, and then her eyes narrowed out of hate. I suspected this was Midna, if only because of the crown that decorated her head.

Zant stepped forward along the dark, stone path at our feet. The metal helmet I thought was absent expanded from a device on the back of his neck and concealed his head. The mask was pointed on top, with bulging eyes, and a mouthpiece that closed onto his neck. He thrust out his arms to his sides and a wave of magic bowled the Twili over that were near. They transformed into disfigured monsters of pure darkness. Nira suddenly zoomed ahead of him, as if to lead the way toward the palace.

"This is a gorgeous place," I said and calmly followed Nira, with Ganondorf at my side.

"Soon you will be free to visit as your leisure," he smirked. "For now, you better hurry to the palace."

"Yes. I am eager to see Midna fall in battle," I exclaimed with a laugh. I glanced up to the balcony to find the Twilight Princess was gone.

"We are spectators in this battle, Dora," he reminded in a scolding tone. "I trust their drive for revenge will suffice to propel them to victory. I plan to only intervene if absolutely necessary."

Despite his stern words to remind me that I was not to participate, I was filled to the brim with excitement, like a young girl bursting with energy. I might have skipped and ran to the palace if I would not have looked such a fool. I clung to Ganondorf's calm and confident aura as I grasped his hand and intertwined our fingers. We strolled through the double doors and followed a path of corpses of dark Twilight beasts. I assumed they were Midna's loyal subjects that died protecting her. Any who showed hostility were brutally slain. The means of death made their killer obvious. "I will bet you that Nira killed more than Zant."

"Zant is obviously testing his abilities, branching out for new ways to kill with his sorcery," Ganondorf commented, inspecting the bodies.

"Let us wager who has killed the most, and hurry to make sure Zant does not tease his prey. I'm sure your presence will help him think twice about toying with Midna."

Staircases lined the walls of square rooms, and by following them we found our way to the top floor. Torches were not used to light the corridors because the walls emitted their own magical glow from their intricate Twili markings. As promised, I heard Midna's screams of agony when we marched toward the throne room. There was a bounce in my step when I approached ahead of Ganondorf.

Nira and Zant skillfully coordinated their attacks, as if they fought side by side for decades. Midna's guards were already maimed bodies scattered across the floor that splattered the stone with black blood. The Princess of Twilight called upon the petrifying power that only she could command. My allies needed to strike swiftly before she unleashed her full potential. I witnessed the power of the Fused Shadow in the past. It was magic tricks compared to what the Triforce could do, but still possessed fearsome abilities. "I thought you destroyed the Fused Shadow after you battled Midna," I inquired to Ganondorf when he stopped at my side.

"I did," he confirmed. I watched Nira dart from one end of the room to the other in such a blur she seemed to just disappear out of the path of the tentacle arm Midna used in an attempt to snatch her enemy out of the air. "As the chosen leader of the Twili she could have reconstructed the magical device with ease."

Zant used heavy attacks with his twin scimitars that emerged from the sleeves of his robe. Instead of being decorated with green lines, the difference in his magic was obvious with sharp red markings. The blades danced with flames of the same color. After Midna avoided his attack, his whole body grew to partially fill the room. He danced from his left foot, and then stomped on his right. Each impact sent a wave of breath stealing magic that knocked Midna back. Zant hovered in midair to shrink back to his normal size. He conjured a huge red and black orb over his head, while cackling wildly, and then fired it at Midna. His magic attack was so incredible that it tore through her barrier to block and struck her all the same. She shrieked and the explosion tossed her back into the wall. When she crumbled to the floor, Nira rushed forward to play her part. In the time it took for me to blink she was directly in front of Midna, slashing her with the only the dagger's tips. I noticed Midna was already covered with thin scratches on her arms, torso, and legs. Nira cleverly delivered these wounds over time with the intention to sting and cause discomfort, only to wear Midna down.

"Zant, finish her," Ganondorf ordered with a voice from deep inside. He must have seen the same change in Midna's eyes, and felt the spike in her power, that I sensed. The power she focused during the battle was prepared to be unleashed. The helmet that housed the power of the Fused Shadow shot out of Midna's open hand and locked on her head. Six tendrils of energy, formed by the strange green magic, lashed out at Zant. I held my breath and prayed for his survival.

I was surprised Zant was able to deflect the power of the Fused Shadow. A mechanical, metallic hand with a thumb, elongated index and pinky fingers, and short, stubby middle fingers, popped out from a black, round portal that appeared directly in front of Zant. He held his arms straight in front of him and leaped into the air, moving the hand with him. When he swung his arms down, the hand crashed upon Midna. Her scream of agony filled the room. I could see what caused her pain when the hand was commanded to rise in preparation for another strike. Her left leg was snapped in half, which must have happened as a result of her attempt to flee. I watched a black and white figure fly in front of Midna and strike her with such ferocity blood sprayed the ground. Nira was at a safe distance when the hand plummeted to the floor to flatten Midna. The crunching sound of more cracked bones initiated another scream from her. She choked and coughed violently. "Zant," she groaned. Blood poured from the corner of her mouth when she spoke. He lifted the hand just enough for her to speak clearly. "Please. You do not know the nightmare," she said, barely able to talk. "The nightmare you will bring on these innocent people."

"Our father should have considered that before he chose you to take his throne! I was next in line, it is rightfully mine," Zant yelled, his voice rising in pitch with his anger. "With my kingship reclaimed I can make Zelda and all the Hylians suffer for condemning us to this fate!"

"Do it, Zant!" Nira encouraged. "End her once and for all!"

"No!" Midna shouted.

Laughing wickedly, Zant raised the hand, and then thrust it down on Midna, completely crushing her. Her shriek filled the room for a mere second before it was snuffed out. Blood spilled over the smooth floor. Zant lowered to his feet and dispelled the hand with a smooth wave of his arm. I winced at the sight of the butchered and crushed corpse. I was impressed, so I clapped slowly to congratulate them. "I think this means I lost our wager," I whispered to Ganondorf.

"Zant killed Midna, meaning he has one more death than Nira," he confirmed.

Zant's large helmet retracted into the device on the back of his neck. Nira darted toward him to celebrate their victory, but she stopped when her body suddenly sparkled with a green and white light. She froze and stared at her torso. Her entire body shined with powerful energy.

Midna was dead, so Nira was free of her curse. The magic exploded and filled the room with a blinding light. I instinctively covered my face with my arm. Ganondorf gripped my waist and held me protectively. I lowered my arm swiftly when the light faded. I was untrusting and prepared to attack if needed. Thankfully, it was exactly as I predicted. A tall, curvy, and slender Twili with full crimson eyes stood with her bare feet in the pool of Midna's blood. Nira's arms, and her leg visible through the slit in her skirt, were decorated with purple Twilight markings. Her hair was a stunning orange and laid perfectly on her shoulders. Zant rushed forward to catch Nira's arm as she lost her balance when trying to step forward. My eyes were locked on them in suspense as they gazed at each other. "You are more beautiful than I remembered," Zant said softly, then grinned. Nira giggled quietly. For her, the world disappeared, and Zant was all that remained. Ganondorf and I did not exist in her moment while she was captivated by Zant. I anticipated a kiss, but was disappointed. Zant pointed toward Midna's corpse and called upon the magic of the Fused Shadow. As the only remaining Twili of a royal lineage, he possessed total control over their family's magic. The helmet was a crumbled mess after being smashed by the enchanted hand. As it floated toward Zant, all the pieces melded together to make it whole. The helmet infused with all that power shrank to fit in the palm of his hand, and then he offered it to Nira. "A gift for my loyal companion."

"No, this belongs to you," she insisted, pushing it back to him. "You are now the King of Twilight," she exclaimed.

"Dearest, I have no need of this power. I already possess sorcery that is far superior to that of my family's. The least I can do is offer you this bit of power as a way to thank you for all you have done. Use this gift to aid me in the fight against Zelda," Zant requested. With a gentle toss, he released the Fused Shadow, and Nira caught it in her hands with acceptance.

"Thank you. This is an honor," she said, bowing graciously with her skirt swept to the side.

"I must return to the desert," Ganondorf informed, his deep, menacing voice intruding on their tender moment. "I am confident the Gerudo are eager to retaliate on the Hylians for their candid attack. When the sun sets, meet us outside Gerudo Valley. Tonight," he commanded, "we will consume Hyrule in darkness by blotting out what meager light they cling to, Princess Zelda."


	11. Chapter 11

"Victory is within our grasp!"

I stood proudly at Ganondorf's side while he publicly addressed our people for the first time since his return. I always chose to speak to them from the balcony so that I could be seen and heard. He purposefully gave his speech from the ground, giving the illusion that he was no more significant than anyone else. While the Gerudo were tall, his unnatural height made it easier to see him from anywhere, and the authority in his voice made even the sand comprehend his significant words. "It is obvious my queen led you fearlessly in my absence, to the point of defying Hyrule's royal family. We achieved our first triumph by defeating the knight's that foolishly believed they could claim us as trophies. Your queen expertly ended the life of Hyrule's hero. All that remains is to kill the princess and we will be free of the oppressive royal family! All who challenge us will be defeated swiftly." I loved listening to his inspiring dialogue. The way the Gerudo admired his strength and charisma filled me with warmth. The relief of his return in the eyes of my people was pure, and a fire burned beyond that, a yearning to torture their enemies for attempting to slay their king. I grinned as Ganondorf concluded his speech. "Prepare for battle tonight. Dora will discuss the plan of attack with all of you. Hyrule will be under my control before they know what hit them!"

The crowd dispersed, each leaving to perform their roles in preparation for nightfall. Each Gerudo was a master in a specific skill: archery, swordplay, or melee. They were grouped based on those professions to make perfect teams. Everyone was highly skilled in stealth, which would be our main focus in this attack. "I will mingle with them to distribute instructions and clear up any concerns," I advised Ganondorf.

"I have my own preparations to complete," he said. We shared a brief, ardent kiss and separated to complete our tasks. Rayne accompanied me as I visited the groups of three to four Gerudo eagerly discussing their plans for killing their enemies. I laid out the details for them, speaking with everyone individually, and by name. I explained the goal of infiltration, the routes to take, and the order in which we would be dominating the castle. As many lives as necessary would be taken to complete the subjugation of Hyrule. "This is our time to claim our place in history as the most powerful force in Hyrule, and to prove that we are not just another race that those righteous Hylians thought they could control like brainless animals!"

I provided a similar rousing speech to each group. Half way through, Rayne split off so we covered more ground quickly. As I boosted their spirits and gave them praise, I felt the tendrils of doubt creep into my mind and latch on. I forced that confident smile and unwavering tone, but my will crumbled beneath the weight of my distress. I knew I needed to escape when I felt the burn of tears in my eyes.

I fought to keep my stare fierce and my heart firm so my people would not smell my fear. I finished with the last group and retreated into the castle. I rushed into the great hall immediately inside the double doors. A hearth burned bright on the opposite wall to spread heat through the castle. Considering the approaching dusk, it was comforting to chase the chill off my exposed skin. A staircase lined the rounded walls to my left and right to lead to the second floor. I inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it. A hand delicately touched my shoulder. I spun to face Rayne's pale yellow eyes. "What is the matter?" she asked out of concern.

"I'm in over my head," I whispered. I glanced around the darkness and dancing shadows to see if anyone could be eavesdropping.

She raised an eyebrow at me in bewilderment. "In what way? Being a queen? A wife? Wait, are you going to be a mother?"

"No," I shouted, louder than intended. We lurked further into the hall toward a wooden table where we could sit and talk quietly.

"I assumed all went well in the Twilight Realm today," she said knowingly.

"Yes. Midna is dead, and Zant is king," I quickly informed. "In fact, that plan went so smoothly, I am more concerned for what is to come. What if I fail to meet Demise's demands?" I asked myself, more than I asked her.

"What demands?"

In the chaos of all that occurred in the last day, I completely forgot to mention that to Rayne. I reviewed Demise's condition for giving Ganondorf life and her eyes widened as I spoke. To make my mood worse, the inevitable confrontation was all my fault. "His new life is but a day old and we are ready to rush into a fight that will endanger him. We have a tremendous amount of odds stacked against us. The goddesses and sages will not hesitate to defend Hylia. And if we fail I will lose him, you, and all the Gerudo. I will have nothing left. Rayne, I was on the edge of insanity after losing Ganondorf the first time. If I lose him again, and the Gerudo are eradicated by a vengeful god, I will leap over the edge willingly."

"Then do not fail. That is your motto, isn't it?" she said, more than she asked.

"Failure is not an option," I affirmed. "We are talking about omnipotent goddesses that despise us. How could anyone, even someone as mighty as Ganondorf, possibly hope to survive that?"

"No one is omnipotent. Every enemy has a weakness," she reassured. "You distributed plans to your warriors, now what is your goal? How do you kill a goddess?"

"With the power of another goddess, of course," Ganondorf said from the top of the staircase behind me. I was deeply drawn into my conversation with Rayne that I never heard his approach. He made a habit out of surprising me. He answered the question that was on my mind without me needing to ask. "I overhead all of your worries and consternation, Dora," he added with displeasure. "I grapple to comprehend how you, my loyal wife, could be skeptical of my power."

His steps were heavy as he menacingly descended the stairs. I instinctively stood to show my respect, and Rayne mimicked me. I never intended for him to learn of my conversation with Rayne, in a rare moment of weakness. "I absolutely trust in your power, Ganondorf," I corrected firmly. "It is difficult for me to believe beyond any doubt that we will win when I am terrified of losing you again."

The light of the hearth created long shadows on the floor. The dancing flames reflected on Ganondorf's yellow eyes, intensifying his distrustful glare. "I need to understand exactly what happened to you after my life was stolen," he demanded.

I felt interrogated. "Do you believe I acted in a way that was anything but faithful?" I asked, insulted.

He stopped, just beyond my reach, with his arms crossed over his broad chest and declined to answer.

I glanced at Rayne to find she also seemed confused. "I was wounded," I confessed. "I was consumed by rage when I absorbed the reality of your death. I yearned to make the hero stop breathing. I attacked him, but Zelda struck me with a light arrow. Rayne ensured I made it home safely. Even with Koume and Kotake's help, I was sore for a few days."

Ganondorf glanced to my thigh, which indicated he saw the scar during our romantic reunion. His tight jaw was the first sign of his aggravation at my answer. "You intentionally risked your life. What made you believe you were capable of defeating both of them where I could not?"

I shook my head and admitted, "I did not consider the result of my actions."

"You never do," he scolded. "You are the one I chose to lead the Gerudo, the one I trusted to protect the Triforce of Power, the only one capable of restoring my life, and you rushed into a losing battle!"

"Can you blame her?" Rayne interjected. "You were dead! She was emotional and she wanted vengeance. We all did!"

"Hold your tongue," Ganondorf ordered, his voice a stiff warning.

She disobeyed and continued on my behalf. "Dora is your wife! Nightmares haunted her, causing her sleep to be violent. Numerous times she woke in turmoil and tears because of grief."

"As you have so blatantly pointed out, Dora is mine, and this is our discussion," he reminded angrily. "You are her personal servant and you will be punished if you continue to defy your king!"

I held my breath when Rayne did not stop. "I am not just a servant, I am her best friend! She was inconsolable! It broke my heart that there was nothing I could do to make her happy. We Gerudo may have lost our king, but Dora lost her husband, her only reason for living, and the only man she served with admirable dedication. After all she has been through, you would dare treat her like a child for wanting revenge? The least you could do is show a little gratitude!" Rayne must not have felt the static in the air because she showed no fear, and never hesitated. I was extremely sensitive to the changes in Ganondorf's energy. I anticipated his reaction to Rayne's defiance. While I appreciated all she endured to sustain my sanity, I never thought she would stand up to Ganondorf for me. I never would have asked her. I was shocked at her bravery. He drew back his arm to wind up a ball of terrifying energy in his hand. All at once, he threw it forward and I shoved Rayne out of the way. I absorbed his dark power instead of my friend.

"Dora!" Rayne yelled, scrambling back to her feet. I leaned against the long table, seething with the pain of the heavy magic coursing through my veins. Grimacing, I looked at Ganondorf. His perplexed expression was cute.

"You should not have intervened," he said disapprovingly, and suddenly quiet.

The dark magic slowly faded from my mind. I trained with Ganondorf for years, and so my resistance to it was stronger than most. "Rayne is right," I said. I calmly walked toward Ganondorf and explained, "I did suffer torment as a result of your death. That is why I cannot bear the thought of risking your life so soon. Your death made me weak and I despised that. I cried for days. The only strength I clung to was leading the Gerudo. Now if we fail, I lose all of that! Everything!" I stood before him with my head bowed. "You are right, as well, my love. I understand that now. I never comprehended how important my position is as queen until all of my people, who are like my children, were looking to me for direction. I learned that my role is not to give my life for them, only for you, and they are fighting for us."

I prided myself on my ability to appeal to Ganondorf's ego. I mastered humility in the face of his anger and used a calm tone of voice that made him listen. He could see reason when I spoke. Admitting my faults to him was not easy, but the reward of preventing an argument I could not win was worth wounding my pride. He turned his hands over so his open palms faced me. I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around his waist. I squeezed and pressed my cheek to his chest, while he folded his arms against my back with his fingers tangled in my hair. "You do learn some lessons I teach you," he remarked. "I was insulted when my mother informed me they saved my body before the Hylians stole it. I refuse to dwell on what they might have done to me. I believed my wife would have taken better care of my corpse," he said, as if to explain his temperament.

I gasped and leaned back to stare up at him. The way he said it was musing, but his tone was ice. "That was a selfish decision. Saving you should have been my utmost priority. I wish I had considered that at the time. After I was injured, I realized I needed to survive, and I fled like a coward. I was ignorant, but you have taught me to be wiser."

He brought his hand from the back of my head to my face, and his thumb pressed to my cheek. "That situation will never occur again. Zelda is our primary target."

My eyes widened and he grinned. "For the Triforce of Wisdom," I realized. "The Triforce will be complete, but will that be enough to dominate the very goddesses who created its power?"

"A great dilemma has been posed to us. Without the goddesses, the Triforce will be rendered useless. We risk losing that advantage if we slay them. That is why you will defend against their attempts to intervene while I utilize the Triforce and Demise to draw out Hylia to kill her," he instructed fervently.

"I best prepare then. It is almost time to strike," I said, and moved to rush up the stairs.

"Rayne, I have an important task for you, unless you choose to disrespect me further," Ganondorf said, causing me to pause. He turned from me to Rayne. She stood by the table's edge, watching us with a smile.

"You two are undeniably the most adorable couple in all of Hyrule," she laughed. "There, I said it. Now, what do you need me to do, your majesty?" she asked with a dramatic bow.

I laughed and placed my hand to my cheek to feel the warmth of my blush. "I believe that was a compliment."

"Yes, keep that to yourself," Ganondorf warned. "Since Dora and I will be occupied with a difficult battle, you will be in charge of the Gerudo. All guards on night patrol must be eliminated. Infiltrating the castle will be simple. When I execute Zelda, I want all of Hyrule to awaken and watch. After that, you will ensure the safety of the Gerudo."

Rayne grinned devilishly. It was not only her bravery that amazed me, but her lust for blood and mischief. "It would be my honor."


	12. Chapter 12

As much as I loved my desert home and faithfully worshiped the Goddess of the Sand, I always enjoyed the cool, moist breeze of the night air in Hyrule. I fondly recalled the moment I rushed to the castle during our ruthless takeover. I stopped only when I was in the safety of my future husband's arms. I never abandoned hope that Ganondorf would find a way to return from the Twilight Realm after he was banished. To hold him for the first time, and be accepted, left me lighter than air. We held our impromptu coronation on the balcony of Hyrule Castle. The Hylians had looked on in disbelief, while the Gerudo cheered. My stomach filled with small, fluttering wings to remember my oath that made me queen before the goddesses. I would never remove my crown again.

That was all in the past. I was about to become Queen of Hyrule again, once I eliminated a few obstacles.

Ganondorf and I strolled through Hyrule Castle, which was still under repair. The throne room was complete at last and for that I was grateful. We knew the Gerudo performed exemplary in their task because no guards or knights hurried to stop us. My vision flashed crimson streaks as I focused on the goal of Zelda's death. She was captured before she escaped her room, which was another testament to the skill of Rayne and the others.

"I knew I smelled something rotten in my castle," Zelda said with a growl. "I refused to believe you were alive."

"Seeing is believing, isn't it?" I chuckled. Ganondorf raised his hand and an aura of solid black energy surrounded the princess. Rayne released her arms when vines of the same magic lashed out like whips to grip her wrists. Zelda valiantly twisted and tugged to free herself, but to no avail. She was lifted into the air by Ganondorf's complete control over her, and then he commanded her forward.

"You monster," Zelda shouted indignantly at Ganondorf as we made our way through the corridors. "What you did to Link is unforgivable!"

"You mean what I did to Link," I laughed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I've no idea how you managed to bring someone back from the dead, but next time I will personally guarantee it is not possible!"

"There will be no next time, princess," Ganondorf mocked. He used his sorcery to guide the orb that controlled her out the castle's main doors. She gasped upon finding the bodies of guards scattered across the courtyard. Hylians living in the town beyond the castle's protective walls were plucked from their warm beds and ushered into the courtyard by teams of Gerudo. Ganondorf quickly gained the audience he requested. Before the area was filled with civilians, I felt a spike in Ganondorf's power that sent an aggressive chill bouncing through my spine. A thick sensation of hate poured off of him and made the air difficult to breathe. In the next instant, Zelda screamed in agony, a bone chilling sound that resonated through the windows and between the walls of the castle. A spear of solid black energy impaled her. Another emerged from the sphere surrounding her and shot through her torso without mercy. Sleeping servants scrambled from their chambers. Knights flooded the courtyard, but stopped short at seeing their dead comrades. The crowd of villagers gasped and wailed with horror.

Zelda's shrieks were haunting. I felt her agony through them and delighted in it. When Ganondorf paused his assault, Zelda slumped over, only held up by the five spears of darkness piercing her. The dark energy drained her and she breathed heavily. I peered over at Ganondorf to see why he waited. The smirk on his face was despicable and cruel as he delighted in her misery and the suffering of her people. I was happy to see he enjoyed himself.

The color of the pikes flashed from black to white, and then shattered like crystals. Six orbs exploded from within the sphere surrounding Zelda. My turn to act was finally upon us. I brandished my scimitar as the Sages flew at high speeds to collide with Ganondorf. I deflected them with a burst of divine energy from my curved blade.

Ganondorf regained control over Zelda. She struggled to retaliate, but she could barely open her eyes. Before either the Sages or I could recover from being stunned at my power, he summoned the pure white Sword of the Six Sages. I stood beside Ganondorf, willing to defend him with my life. My strong resolve created a misty orange glow that appeared from my sword and enveloped us in a wide arc. Each of the Sages wielded a different weapon. Whether they attacked in unison, or individually, nothing broke through the barrier. The Sword of the Six Sages rotated slowly above Ganondorf's head. A dark aura drifted out of his armor and became intertwined with the spinning blade. The lustrous sword darkened and pulsed black and crimson. It jolted through the air with barely a flinch of Ganondorf's hand. I only knew where it struck because of Zelda's horrified shriek. The tainted blade impaled her heart. Her eyes moved aimlessly in her skull. The power absorbed in the sword was injected into Zelda, darkening her skin to black. She crumbled lifelessly to the ground. The sages abandoned their struggle to penetrate my guard and darted to Zelda's corpse. Their voices rang in the air with a solemn chant.

"Ganondorf, what are they doing?" I inquired, maintaining our protective shield.

"They are praying to the goddesses to return Hylia to her divine state," he explained neutrally. "When Hylia saved her people by sending them into the sky, she forfeited her immortality to protect them, sentenced to be reborn within a princess of Hyrule when evil threatens the land." Ganondorf raised his left hand in front of him to watch the Triforce of Wisdom become emblazoned on the back with the other two pieces. He curled his fingers into a fist that stretched his gauntlet, and then chuckled. "Not that their effort makes a difference." The shine of the completed Triforce was brilliant, especially in the dead of night, but paled in comparison to the flashes of light exploding like fireworks from Zelda's corpse.

As if on cue, a wave of dark Twilight creatures bombarded the courtyard. The knights of Hyrule woke from their shock and ran to attack the familiar monsters. The beasts swarmed around me and Ganondorf, making their way to the Sages to begin a savage battle. Zant and Nira appeared directly in front of us to join the fight. I felt assured in their victory. Only Hylia remained.

Among the chaos, Zelda suddenly shined like a beacon. Her body levitated from the ground by her hips, leaving her arms and legs to dangle lifelessly. Ganondorf darted toward her at an incredible speed. He broke out of my barrier before I could catch up. The Sages were too occupied by the barbaric Twilight creatures to intervene. Ganondorf snatched up his black and crimson sword. With a mighty shout, he swung the blade at Zelda to end Hylia's existence before it could begin. A blue diamond barrier surrounding her thwarted his attempt. A fiery blast exploded in front of Ganondorf, but my shield enveloped him to prevent serious wounds. He stumbled back because of the energy burst from Din's Fire. I marched in front of Ganondorf, while he recovered, and gathered the energy of the Desert Goddess in my blade. I raised my weapon above my head, then smashed it against the protective energy known as Nayru's Love. The barrier shattered, with a deafening crash, into a thousand tiny shards of glass. Hylia roused from her resurrection without a moment to spare. I leaped out of the way when Ganondorf stepped up, swinging his sword in from the side. A flash of light forced my eyes closed and I turned away. When I could see, she held a two handed great sword that blocked the corrupted Sword of the Six Sages.

"Demise, you have survived many eons. Today will be your last," Hylia promised, her voice a holy chorus. Her skin was returned to pale, her eyes once again a blue as pure as a cloudless sky, but her white dress was bloody from the wounds received by her mortal body.

"I command the power of the Triforce. You have already lost," Ganondorf answered. I was relieved to know he was entirely in control, or working civilly with the demon.

"Once I destroy you, the Triforce can be returned to the Sacred Realm," she declared.

He pressed his overwhelming evil aura against her. Hylia's blade shined brighter in response to the darkness. She shifted her grip slightly so their blades scraped together. Ganondorf grunted and shoved forward with all his might, causing her to jump back before coming to harm.

Their skill with a sword was evenly match. Their opposing energy proved to be the true challenge. I was limited in how I could aid Ganondorf in his fight, but I provided support in every way. Hylia maintained focus on her enemy, while I circled behind her. As she swung at Ganondorf, I thrust my scimitar forward. I was merely a distraction to create an opening for him to strike her viciously. Hylia made attempts to defeat me, but she underestimated my abilities. She shot a beam of light that was intended to trap me, but my scimitar imbued with the spirit power of the Desert Goddess obliterated her pure energy. Ganondorf hurled an enormous sphere of darkness and hate at Zelda. She exerted stamina to deflect the orb behind her. It collided with the castle wall and exploded, leaving a hole larger than any bomb might have made.

The rise and fall of their opposite energies made focusing difficult. As Ganondorf's power increased, my heart beat faster and my blood pumped rapidly, because I fed from his malice. As Zelda's aura expanded, my mind became unfocused and my muscles disobeyed me. I was beginning to learn this battle was beyond my expertise.

I glanced at a flash of white light in my peripheral. One of the Sages broke free from that battle with the monsters that outnumbered him. Nira hastened to intercept the Sage that made me his prey. She swung her great battle axe at the Sage and he retreated. The minions of the King of Twilight fought valiantly, but their numbers dwindled. Knights that fought their way through the horde of Twilight beasts targeted Ganondorf. I turned my attention to thwarting their attempt to claim my husband's life. I fell into a comfortable sword routine, spinning and dancing gracefully, with the Scimitar of the Desert Goddess a mere extension of my soul. The spirit energy of the Desert Goddess flowed from the blade and through my arm, fueling me to be swifter, while increasing my endurance. I sliced my opponent's vital points, aiming for my personal favorite, but the throat that was not always an option.

My concentration was broken by the act of the last few Sages that were close to death. Hylia had maneuvered Ganondorf into an area free of any fighting, leaving him open for a surprise attack. I ran toward them, but Hylia diverted her focus to me in the last moment before the Sages released their attack. I was knocked to my side on the ground, stunned by her pure magic. The three remaining Sages bolted into the air and combined into one powerful entity. The pure white being rocketed toward Ganondorf. I struggled to stand, to be at his side, but the agony of immobile muscles made me scream. I feared we were about to fail. Miraculously, Ganondorf blocked the attack by pointing his sword toward the divine entity comprised of the Sages and countered with the pure malice of Demise. A ruby red beam exploded from the end of the tainted sword and the sages final act was obliterated.

Ganondorf's defensive maneuver left him drained. I crawled to my feet at last to join the King of Evil and help revitalize him with the power of the Desert Goddess. Before I reached him, a green light radiated from Hylia's body. I prepared to defend Ganondorf by holding my scimitar directly in front of me. Her fluctuating power spiked and suddenly he was trapped within the same divine aura. He tried to overpower her attack with his own sorcery. I rushed at Hylia, if only to break her concentration, but when I swung at her I split only air. She and Ganondorf were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I twisted frantically in search of my husband. All around me were shadowy monsters, Gerudo, Hylians with appalled expressions, and corpses of friends and foe. "What happened?" Nira asked, sounding panicked. The ability of speech escaped me.

"Hylia transported Ganondorf with her to a new location," Zant explained. "I can still sense them, but they are faint."

"She was outnumbered," I exclaimed, his words rousing logical thought. "Farore's Wind," I said, catching my breath. "Where could they have gone?"

My eyes darted to the sky and my limbs grew rigid at hearing the symphony of majestic roars so monstrous the ground trembled. Three dragons with long tails and four legs flew through the night sky using mighty wings. Moonlight shimmered off the sleek scales covering their slender bodies.

"Are they on our side?" Nira wondered, her voice angry rather than afraid.

"No," I whispered. I was only able to identify them by their dominant colors of blue, green, and red. "Nayru, Farore, and Din. They are here to protect their child, Hylia." I realized they sped toward Death Mountain and I spun back to my companions. "Nira. Zant. I need to be there, now," I demanded, pointing at the mountain's peak.

"I already know," Nira acknowledged with irritation. "Stop giving me orders!"

Zant immediately added, "I will meet you there. Hyrule is ours this day."

"Rayne," I yelled, before Nira swept me up in the portal. My friend emerged out of the crowd of Gerudo and stood before me. Blood splattered her uniform and her face, but I saw no wounds inflicted upon her. There was no doubt she thoroughly savored her battles. "There may have been scouts sent out for aid from the other kingdoms. Care for the injured, and then prepare the rest to defend this castle."

"You can count on me, Dora. Come home to me," she pleaded.

I gripped her arm firmly and locked her eyes. "I will, I promise." I stepped back and I was drawn into the portal above me.

Nira and I appeared on Death Mountain summit, landing elegantly on our feet on the ring of land at the mouth of the volcano. The air was hot and humid, not my first choice for a final showdown with my enemy. Hylia and Ganondorf were locked in their battle as if they never missed a beat, or noticed the dragons closing in above them. I watched the goddesses with anticipation, waiting to learn their method of attack. I glanced at Nira as she conjured a short sword and shield to fight by my side. I shifted my eyes to my scimitar and pondered a new idea.

"Nira, you need to go back," I said.

"I told you to quit bossing me around," she snapped.

"It's a request," I corrected calmly. "I do not want you to be harmed."

She scoffed in response. "I decline your request then. I am here to aid you, my ally, my friend. Now, forget your Gerudo pride and accept it!"

I grinned and stared at her from the corner of my eye. "Fine. Have it your way," I retorted and watched the engravings on my blade glow. "Just don't say I never warned you." We were met with yet another surprise. The odds against us increased.

I turned my head up as the beginnings of a portal formed in the center of the circling dragons. The energy was so concentrated that dark clouds form around the edge and sparked with lightning. Instinct told me I need to stop this attack immediately. Before I could act, the summit was surrounded by four golden white spirits, one in each compass direction. The spirits arrived in the form of a goat, a monkey, an owl, and a snake. These creatures were stunning and graceful, but I would not hesitate to obliterate them if they stood in my way.

A monstrous screech stole the attention of the four spirits of light. Suddenly, they scattered, and I soon discovered why. A red dragon with a slender snout, covered from head to tail with thick black armor, swiftly climbed into the sky.

"Argorok?" Nira exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Nira." Zant called. "We shall defeat these spirits that threaten the lives of the King and Queen of Hyrule." I followed Zant's voice and located him on the back of the dragon.

"We need those spirits out of the way before they help the goddesses," I yelled to encourage her. She acknowledged my statement with a curt nod, but hesitated to leave my side. Zant moved Argorok near enough to the summit that Nira was able to jump on his leg and climb. She joined Zant on the dragon's back and prepared the magic contained within the Fused Shadow.

My thoughts returned to the widening rift above me. I stiffly held my scimitar directly in front of me, with my eyes focused on Ganondorf battling Hylia. I prayed for Ganondorf's protection, for victory, with every bit of faith and willpower I possessed. I pleaded to the Desert Goddess to lend me her strength, all of it if necessary, to fend off the goddesses she once called kin and save my husband from being seized. All I asked was to be given the opportunity to live happily ever after.

A sensual voice spoke directly in my mind. "The goddesses that created Hyrule plan to seal Demise, Ganondorf, and the Triforce all at once in the Sacred Realm. Ganondora, my faithful acolyte, I grant you all the power you need to defeat them. Combine this with Demise, and you will be victorious."

I avoided the tugging sensation of the Sacred Realm trying to siphon all the dark energy in the vicinity. My scimitar shined with an orange, radiant light. I glared at Hylia and rushed toward her. Ganondorf knocked her back with a wave of darkness. I saw the black mist of Demise's aura already rising toward the Sacred Realm. I stopped at Ganondorf's side and swung my blade to unleash a massive wave of energy toward Hylia. My attack caught her off guard and she absorbed the entire blast. She grunted and groaned as the power of the opposing goddess invaded her pure spirit until she collapsed. This spared me a moment to figure out how to combine the powers of my goddess and Ganondorf's demon.

Out of nowhere, he held his left hand out with his fingers sprawled, and palm up. He glanced at me and grunted, "Together."

It was as if Demise delivered the same message to Ganondorf that I received from the Goddess of the Sand. I shifted the scimitar to my off hand. "Together," I confirmed with a smile and slid my fingers between his to interlock our hands. They were enveloped with alternating energy portrayed in the colors of black and orange. Our bodies became engulfed in this power the longer we concentrated.

"Raise your sword to the sky, Dora, and unleash the power of the Desert Goddess," he instructed. I squeezed his hand and thrust my sword toward the center of the portal to the Sacred Realm. I felt comfort when his grip on my hand tightened and he pointed his sword skyward in unison with me.

The energy expelled from our swords acquired their own forms. Mine was an orange snake with glistening scales, a vicious predator with a bottomless appetite, and long fangs filled with poison. His was a beast with curved horns and a wide mouth prepared to devour all beings of light. The black and orange auras twirled around each other before splitting off to attack the dragons representing the three golden goddesses. When they dispersed in retreat, the gate to the Sacred Realm vanished.

"Ungh!"

I heard the shout of pain that became a scream and felt the fingers locked with mine tense to strengthen their hold. A burst of blinding golden light inundated my senses. The hand that clenched mine out of torment made escape impossible. I was dragged to the ground as Ganondorf was debilitated by the purity infecting his body. The light faded and I found an arrow pierced his chest, only penetrating his metal armor because it was a golden arrow of light.

Ganondorf was overtaken by seizures, exactly the same as during his battle on horseback against Link and Zelda. I was confident he could recover, but I debated if I should stay to help him heal, or attack Hylia. Either option put my life at risk, which meant both decisions would result in a scolding from Ganondorf once the battle was over. I narrowed my golden eyes on Hylia and shifted my scimitar to my main hand that I tore from his grasp. Her weapon shined and transformed from a bow to the previous sword. I focused and felt the fiery energy coursing through the hilt of the scimitar. There was still some of the goddesses energy left, intended to be used in the strike that would bring Hylia's death. I dashed toward my opponent.

I could not find a sword routine in my list of skills to use against Hylia. I watched intently for the slightest movements that gave away her intent of attack, which provided me the opportunity to block. Her style was unique. Her strikes were not backed with physical strength, but the might of her pure energy. The sword technique she used was plain, but her defense was impenetrable because of her powers. I needed to accomplish a feat that always felt impossible for me. I realized I could potentially break her defense with the power of the Desert Goddess combined with my natural strength. That required me to practice a fragile balance of fighting at my highest level while focusing energy.

I tried my best, but the tactic I applied did cause me to receive several wounds that stung. Hylia swiftly took advantage of my divided concentration and overwhelmed me with a barrage of attacks. I allowed her to come at me relentlessly and I led her around the summit, toward Ganondorf. With my mind distracted, less attention was given to the sword fight. There was no other choice but to hope he could aid me. Ganondorf said we could only kill a goddess with the power of another goddess, so that was what I intended to do. Just as Hylia gained confidence that she might soon strike me dead, I smacked her sword aside and attempted to play offense.

Ganondorf lie motionless on the ground, but I could barely spare a thought to wonder if he was well. My concern was addressed when he raised his arm straight above his torso, then brought his fist crashing back to the ground. Death Mountain rumbled, the ground cracked, and the volcano roared to life. Hylia lost her balance. The yellow shield that protected most of her torso and legs became visible and I took my chance. Suddenly, the orange aura of the Desert Goddess danced like flames from my blade. I lunged at Hylia while she stabilized her footing, and then slashed my sword through her defensive barrier. The shield dispersed and became a glowing orb that floated overhead. No matter her contingency plan, it was too late for her. My sword tore through her torso and all the energy exploded to destroy her spirit. The way she screamed was horrific, as if she burned alive with the fire of the Goddess of the Sand. Her hands covered her face and she stumbled around with no sense of direction. As I thought it, Hylia's steps faltered and led her toward the edge of the volcano. I believed she was guided by my will, that still controlled the energy that penetrated her, to throw herself into the volcano. Her screams echoed endlessly before she met her demise.

The orb shifted shape into a light arrow, radiating with golden power. I watched it with petrified eyes dart at me with incredible speed without a bow to draw it back. I brought my sword close to my torso, praying to be protected by the limited power remaining in my scimitar. I pushed off with my muscular legs to dodge the arrow in vain. The collision sent me flying back, and straight into the safety of my husband's arms. I was completely unaware that he managed to stand up and rejoin the fight. He grunted as the effects of the pure light torturing my body affected him as well. I rested my head back on his chest, grimacing at the pain, and my eyes widened at what I found in the sky.

Din, Farore, and Nayru opened their mouths wide and each ejected a beam of light that joined together, forming one massive ball of white energy. I tried to breathe, but my chest tightened in panic. "Ganondorf, what do we do?" I asked frantically. I should have inspected my wound, but I feared our death was inevitable.

His only response was to help me tighten my limp fingers around the hilt of my scimitar, and to clutch his own sword with all his strength. He used the power of the Triforce, and his own pure hate, to help me command the Desert Goddess to protect us. An orange barrier, similar to before, surrounded us in a small radius, but I questioned its durability. I remembered the snake and the demon energies that we launched into the sky before, and found them diving toward the crater of Death Mountain. Their black and orange auras combined into one as they disappeared into the cavity of the mountain, straight into the lava below. An explosion erupted from the volcano, straight into the sky, and impacted the three great dragons, but not in time. The energy sphere they prepared was not complete, but knowing this destructive attack was imminent, they fired early.

I tightened my grip on the scimitar with my own strength. I spun to face Ganondorf and stared in his eyes. There was no fear, only confidence in our survival. I wrapped my free arm around him to hold him close in hopes I might share his conviction. He placed his hand protectively on the back of my head and his evil power embraced me entirely. I closed my eyes as the sphere hurtled toward us, and I whispered, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

I believed Ganondorf's jaw moved to respond, but his words were drowned out by the impact of the divine magic.

The roar of the goddess's incredible final attack that completely surrounded and mercilessly pummeled us was deafening. My face contorted with the strain to desperately hold on to my prayers, and my boundless willpower, to block the pure energy that anticipated our death. Ganondorf's muscles tensed as he dug deep into his black soul to fight off the light that threatened our existence. Much stamina was drained from me, but I refused to burden Ganondorf with the extra task of holding me on my feet. I curled my fingers into a determined, trembling fist and pressed it to his back to hold him tightly. I waited to learn if we would survive this devastation.

When the explosion from the attack ended, the silence rang sourly in my ears. Finally, I opened my eyes, and submitted to loss of strength. My muscles were water, my bones and joints flimsy. My scimitar clattered to the ground when my grip failed. Ganondorf and I tried to keep the other standing, but we both suffered the misery of being drained by the light and the endurance needed to sustain the barrier that saved our lives. I was the first to fall to my knees, and before I knew it Ganondorf sat beside me. We panted in unison. Tears threatened my eyes to express my relief that we were still together after our victory. He gazed upon me with admiration, an expression of gratitude that would never pass his lips.

An aching pain reminded me of the arrow still lodged in my arm, so I inspected the wound. The golden stem was impossible to break, so I carefully finished pulling the arrow through the flesh and discarded it on the ground. I am unaware of the time that passed while I sat and recovered.

"Hylia is dead," I said to fill the silence that came after I caught my breath.

"The Triforce is mine," he added triumphantly.

I turned my eyes to the east, where the sky was painted a crimson red that slowly bled into the west. "How ironic. The goddesses are mourning," I laughed. "The sky was not painted with blood after your death," I commented. "No, that day was filled with golden rays of sun and the bluest skies."

"This is our victory. Rejoice in the sorrow of your enemy. Let the red sky be a sign for all of Hyrule that their precious goddess has failed to protect them," Ganondorf said profoundly. "Let the day be filled with ominous clouds that drench the world in rain to remind them of the darkness that will suffocate their world."

I smiled at his prideful conceit and even laughed. "You always have a way with words."

"As you have a way with my cold heart," he retorted sourly with a smirk. Ganondorf groaned as he rose to his full height. I reached my hand up as he walked toward me and he pulled me from the ground. I brought my scimitar with me and placed it in the sheath. I leaned on him as he escorted me toward the edge of the summit. "Look, Dora," he said, but there was no need. What I saw stole the air from my chest.

I stared out across the land, all the way to the flat mountains of the Gerudo Valley far in the west. The rising sun behind us illuminated the heavenly land of Hyrule: the magnificent rolling fields of tall grass, the deep, lush forests, the waking villages with their smoking chimneys, and the sparkling rivers and lakes, filled me with amazement and childish wonder. "Ganondorf, I never knew how truly spectacular Hyrule could be." I curled my arm around his back and rested my head on his shoulder. The scenery, in addition to my company, blanketed me in serenity.

"It is a land of great power and beauty, rich with resources, a home the Gerudo deserve," he said, curling his fingers around my shoulder to pull me close.

I never wanted that grand moment we lingered in to end. I was thankful to be alive, to have achieved my dream of giving Ganondorf all that he deserved. "That is why we have fought so aggressively for Hyrule, and the Triforce. Finally, your kingdom of Hyrule is ready for its true king," I said with a smile.

"No, my love," he corrected, and turned for us to face each other with our yellow eyes locked. He traced the tips his fingers along my cheek and brushed back some of my loose fiery hair behind my ear. Sincerely, he said, " _Our_ kingdom is ready for its powerful king and his devoted queen."


End file.
